Family, Friends Are Precious, Love Is So Sweet
by yeesheng4
Summary: Once again Jazz and Sam are trying to face-off with the cheap family so-called by Jazz and Sam, but this time will they succeed, or got nothing again? Tucker probably will move to other city, with parents leave Amity Park, will Jazz and Sam loss another friend?
1. Chapter 1

Family, Friends Are Precious, Love Is So Sweet Part 1

The Story will follow as ' **True Love, True Relationship**.' The characters will be appear. The time will follow as tomorrow Monday.

Kansas City, MO – Morning

KC Airport

Danny sends Fiona to school. Before Danny left Fiona got off the car, Danny told Fiona must take care herself, Fiona says she will and she wants Danny as fast as possible back home, and Danny said when he has done, he will come back Christmas with her, Bishop and Peterson. Then Fiona got off the car and Danny left. Then Danny drives to airport, ready flight to St. Louis looks for Danielle. When airplane Danny takes has flight to St. Louis, his parents Jack and Maddie, big sister Jazz and his ex-girlfriend Sam arrived the Kansas City airport.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

St. Louis Airport

Jacoby and Jen just sent Danielle, Cathy and Alice to airport then left, because they both were busy working. And then just at noon, Danny already arrived, Danielle sees Danny very excited, and Cathy asks Danny, and he told Cathy he with Danielle will flight next airliner to Amity Park(Chicago area) solve their work. In airport, Danny asks Cathy did Alice miss her daddy Theodore, Aaron especially Britney, and Cathy answers Alice did, when Alice said the work 'Brother', Alice was thinking Aaron, and then sister Britney, because she didn't see, so Alice was crying, and Danielle said Alice was so adorable, Danielle also means she was so expecting to see how adorable Aaron was, and Danny said coming soon at this month.

Hathaway home, Afternoon

When Dylan and Emmy are back from school, them both are walk to parents side and them both said

Dylan: Mommy, when you want bring us see Scarlet and Scott?

Emmy: Scott already one month not come to school, no one play with me.

Dylan: Daddy….Mommy, bring us to them home.

Karen: Be well, mommy will bring you both go to find them, but not now.

Dylan & Emmy: Ngh… Mommy always said like this.

Douglas: Dylan, Emmy, can you both go to make the new friend, don't always come to our side mentioned about Scarlet and Scott, now them both already grounded by their parents, or do you both want me to grounded you both lock you two inside the room?

Karen: Exactly. Truly what that Scarlet and Scott great, them both without knowledge and stinky, what them both could made you both want friend with them?

Dylan: We talk Spongebob, she said she eat ice cream, drink soda, watch spongebob movie.

Douglas: Now them both were grounded. And Scarlet Scott, you both really must go to find the new friend, not just only them both, better unfriend with them both. Bring you both to see them I really want to more think about it, you both go to shower, now.

But Dylan and Emmy still not giving up, keep annoying daddy mommy want see Scarlet and Scott, make Douglas so angry. So Douglas calls housekeeper to bring them both to upstairs, and then bring Dylan and Emmy to bathroom, stand at outside don't let them both get until them both really showered. Then housekeeper bring them both to upstairs, while Dylan and Emmy are crying. Then Douglas blames Karen….

Douglas: You look, all because you spoiled them both.

Karen: Them both just 9 years old and 7 years old, when them both grow up will just like Dalton, Devon and Eden.

Douglas: Also Emily, always was looking the mobile phone. Devon and Eden told me they love Peterson. I don't know why they love Peterson, and now Peterson already intercourse, so I want you help Devon and Eden find the girl/boyfriend.

Karen: I will call Dalton help.

Donald and Laci at room rest. Then, after Courtney has drunk the breast milk, she feels so spirit and exciting, she is crawling around. Chris also just lunch and milk powder, where Courtney is crawling, Chris just following her every step. Then Lexi is watching on them both. And Douglas asks

Douglas: Lexi, did Chris nap, and Courtney should be sleeping now.

Lexi: I know, father, but Courtney just drunk the breast milk. When she drank, she gonna spirit and exciting. Chris also not nap yet.

Douglas: Then shaking Courtney make her tired.

Lexi: I know what to do, father. Courtney, this is pa(Pacifier).

Then Courtney is sucking the pacifier, Lexi is hugging Courtney back to room and Courtney still sucking the pacifier and screaming(Like crying). Lexi hugging Courtney back to room sleeping and Chris sees he is following mommy and Courtney to upstairs back to room. But Douglas says

Douglas: Prior to me, was dad working the chairman position, then dad gave to me, now I let Dalton inherited, future Chris will be inherit Dalton chairman position, but now you(Karen) look Chris, just breakfast, lunch, dinner, sleep, he was always with Courtney, where she go, Chris just followed. I don't know future how Chris to competent the chairman position?

Karen: You don't worry, now Chris just 33 months, next January he will attend the preschool, that will be Chris grow process to beginning.

Douglas: Hope is.

Peterson parent home, Afternoon

Hillary is back, and Leighton, Hill and Logan are in living room together. Then Leighton goes to tell Hillary….

Leighton: Big sister, tomorrow our new neighbor will moving here, it's said that our neighbor have twelve peoples, eight children. By after tomorrow, we gonna have new playmate.

Hillary: Waiting to talk tomorrow, and did Hill and Logan afternoon sleeping?

Leighton: I with Hill and Logan were playing until now, also teach both of them some knowledge, I looked they both so spirit, so not reluctantly them.

Hill: I already told you, Hill and Logan daily must sleep 10 to 12 hours. I don't know how long Logan was sleeping at night, but yesterday Hill was sleeping at 9 pm, we just back, he woke at 4:15 am, he didn't want to sleeping, so I just can let him watched the story book. Now Hill is not nap, when before dinner Hill will doze off then sleep. You know not enough sleep will affect the healthy. Forget it, now I want both of them nap, if Logan has enough sleep, I not reluctantly him, but Hill must nap now. I go to showering first.

Then Hillary goes to upstairs also incidentally told Hill to napping, then Leighton walks back to living room, and Hill says

Hill: Sister, I don't want sleep.

Leighton: Be good boy, Hill, big sister is for you good, you were just sleeping 7 hours 15 minutes, not enough. Now you feel spirit, but same time not enough sleeping was affecting your health.

Then Hill is beginning to doze off and scratch his eyes, also Logan. And Leighton says

Leighton: Look at you both, already exhausted, be good boys, two of you go to sleeping, make big sister happy, alright? Wait for you both wake up, I go to take fresh milk for you(Hill) and milk powder for you(Logan), then we do something make big sister happy.

Then Hill and Logan just willing to napping because they both exhausted, because last night Logan was just sleeping 8 hours. Hill and Logan have fell asleep, and Leighton knows but she also says to Hill and Logan while they are sleeping

Leighton: Logan, Hill you big sister looks like dislike me, I want to make Hillary smile, happy, but since we came, she just told me to more concern on Logan, remember notice you(Hill) nap, don't let you alone. Big sister was more closing with Danielle more time than me, I told her neighbor to moving here and we have new playmate, but Hillary looks like not so care, how should I little sister do just can make big sister smile? Hill, you are her real little brother, or else you teach me.

Night

After dinner, Lance and Candace go to Leighton and Logan room looking they good. While Scarlet and Scott no question about it just same without difference as before. Jacoby and Jen back their home before, they both go to Hillary and Hill room, Hill already fell asleep, and Jacoby says

Jacoby: Hillary, do you have time, we both want to asking some question.

Hillary: Sure, what you both want to ask me?

Jen: In fact did you love Leighton and Logan?

Hillary: Of course I love both of them, although they not my real little, but no doubt about it they both is my little step-siblings, and I was most eldest.

Jen: But Leighton she said you look like dislike her, she said you always response her just like ignored, she also said you talk with Danielle more than her.

Jacoby: Although Leighton and Logan are you and Hill step-siblings not real siblings, but Leighton she looks you just like real big sister.

Hillary: I'm very sorry, but recently I was busy, about the school, and Hill recently he slept time was less, so many times Hill was waking at midnight, and then didn't want sleeping back anymore until dinner time he feels tired.

Jen: Then how long he has been like this?

Hillary: When came here not long Hill already like this.

Jacoby: Perhaps possible Hill was sleeping, but he got nightmare, so Hill was afraid to sleeping.

Jen: Did you ask Hill?

Hillary: I asked Hill why he woke so early and didn't want sleep, he just nothing and show refused to sleeping. If Hill was enough sleeping at night, he don't want to nap, I can agree, but much times he just slept 7, 8 most as 9 hours on daily, I was really worried Hill have the health problem.

Jacoby: Perhaps Hill really got nightmare, just he don't know how to expression, also Hill was afraid to nap, maybe the reason was Hill got nightmare.

Jen: How about this, Wednesday bring Hill flight to Kansas City find Britney looks on Hill, we sure Britney knows.

Hillary: But this week I still gonna attend the school, besides who's gonna bring Hill to find sister Britney?

Jacoby: Although I and Jen busy for work, but we can request Emma bring Hill flight to KC.

Jen: Before next year, Emma was just idle, so much time. And Emma already graduated from university.

Hillary: Well, will not trouble sister Emma?

Jacoby: It will not. Emma and her family were waiting for Christmas arrival, because they so expecting Elsa back to Christmas with them. Call Emma bring Hill to KC is her pleasure, she was more expecting to see her big sister Elsa.

Hillary: If sister Emma can, I also no problem.

Jen: OK, now it's late, get early sleep, we are back home.

Then Jacoby and Jen back home and Hillary prepares to sleeping, also Hillary wishes Hill can sleep until morning.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Elsa(In hugging Nicole) and Jodi(In hugging Aaron) come to Bishop parent home. When they open the door, they have seen the unwelcome people, and the unwelcome people are Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Sam, sitting in living room face off with the Bishop family. Then Elsa and Jodi mean they not bother them, and borrow Fiona's room. After Elsa(In hugging Nicole) and Jodi(In hugging Aaron) to Fiona's room, Bishop and Fenton with Sam continue to face off, and Jack continues to say

Jack: Where's my son, you better call our son back with us.

Tony: Already told you, Danny is not here, he was went to solving his work.

Wendy: No more than even Danny is here, he also not gonna back home with you guys.

Maddie: How could you this family so outrageous, daughter just 12 years old let her to talk love, still called yourself son and daughter pretended neuropathy to lied us.

Wendy: OK, first I want to say is, we felt Fiona was enough maturing, so let her to talk love. And second, we never call Phoebe and Philip to pretend neuropathy to lie anyone, them both really silly and neuropathy.

Tony: I believed you both are parents, also knew our feel like. You both can go to upstairs look them both, see is we are true or lying.

Jack: Fine, let's go, Maddie, we're go to looking their children how to pretended.

Then Jack and Maddie are walking to upstairs looking. And Jazz said

Jazz: Don't think you guys were concealing Danny, we can't find out.

Sam: I knew Danny's heart always just admit a lover is me, not you(Fiona). We went through so much, is you never gonna do it. What you can give him, money, I also have, my family are also billionaire. And you just a foxy little girl who stole other person boyfriend only.

Britney: I'd already told you, if you both call Fiona foxy girl again, I will sue you, and when I said, I will do it.

Fiona: Big sister, don't mad, don't see them in general.

Britton: Danny was not loving you anymore, but he also wishes you and him still best friend just like before. Also Danny fell in love on Fiona all was just fate, not Fiona stole your boyfriend, and now Danny should your ex-boyfriend not boyfriend anymore.

Sam: Shut up, Danny still my boyfriend, I already love him so many years, my dream came true but shattered by you.

Jazz: If not you both(Britton & Britney) called Danny came here to babysitting your little sister and brother, he not gonna saw this foxy girl.

Britney: Yeah, indeed we called Danny came here to babysitting Phoebe and Philip, but we never force him, he was volunteering. Moreover if you(Jazz) never framed Danny, perhaps he won't agree to came here babysitting Phoebe and Philip.

Britton: If mistake, most as you(Jazz).

Sam: You say, how can you just let Danny back to our side?

Fiona: Isn't we let Danny back to your side, is Danny's heart already just look you as best friend. We won't let Danny go, unless he is willing, but impossible.

Then Jack and Maddie back to downstairs and told Jazz and Sam they could felt Phoebe and Philip were really silly and neuropathy, never pretended. But Jack and Maddie also meant them both could like this all because parents and siblings never educate them, just made them both became like this. But Britton said not understand don't say anything. But Jazz said

Jazz: Don't think you guys and your cousin family are rich family can do whatever you want. And you(Britney) also, with those two women face off with us thought we afraid.

Sam: Yeah, both of them looked just like uneducated, wayward and unruly, just like you. Also their clothes and pants style looked really no taste and old age.

Jazz: Exactly.

But Britney heard Sam said Elsa and Jodi like that, she is very angry. Then Britney stands up and pulling their(Jazz & Sam) hands carrying them and drag out Jazz and Sam to outside the door. Jazz and Sam fall, Jack and Maddie go to look. And Britney said

Britney: You both called your parents together came here to babbling nonsense, you both said bad things about me I couldn't care, but you both insulted Fiona and my best friends. I couldn't endure the person who insulted people I care. Before insulted, look what you were looking like, just wore like bad girl. All of you better don't come again.

Then Britney closes the door and Jazz is yelling 'Foxy, Danny with you he will dating with other girl, you wait for it.'

Then Britney is still angry, dad mom Britton and Fiona call Britney to relax, but Britney goes to upstairs and then she sees Phoebe and Philip are playing toys ringing clap palm and hand ringing(without ring), Phoebe is playing toys ringing and Philip is playing hand ringing. Britney sees so furious, she walks to them both side and takes away the toys and hand ringing. After got rushed, Phoebe and Philip just want the toys and hand ringing back, but Britney scolds

Britney: You both everyday just know sit here and play this clap palm even you didn't even know how to play and this hand ringing even inside without the bell. Everyday want Mary take you both out from room, also want us take you both back room. You both have feet or not also without the difference, and you(Phoebe) already age 5, still didn't know how to speak and infected Philip. Everyday just E E Ah Ah, Eh Eh Milk Milk Nipple, just heard already mad.

Inside Fiona room, Elsa and Jodi heard Britney scolds them both, Elsa and Jodi very worried Britney goes mad once more, so they both stay Aaron and Nicole call both of them playing together then go out room to looking.

While Phoebe and Philip always just want back the clap palm and hand ringing, Britney sees them both like this already so mad, then Britney throws these two to Phoebe and Philip room. Of course Phoebe and Philip have seen them both want take back, but Britney is holding them both vigorously takes them both back to room and closed the door. When them both have gotten inside, them both want take back the clap palm and hand ringing, but them both didn't seeing, also them both didn't seeing and not even want try to find out, so them both walk slowly to the door, crying loudly and knocking the door.

Britney is angry, Elsa and Jodi walk to her side and call Britney calm down, don't because them both to angry, really unworthy. Then Elsa asks Britney 'What them both have done again?' And Tony, Wendy, Britton and Fiona come to upstairs, also Theodore he just back home. And Britton says

Britton: Sorry, Britney, we supposed followed you.

Wendy: Theodore just back, Cathy and Alice still not back yet.

Fiona: In fact big sister you really needn't to care what Danny big sister and his ex-girlfriend said.

Jodi: What those two said?

Tony: Those two girls were insulting all of us, said Fiona stole boyfriend, said we rich can do whatever we want.

Britton: But those two girls also insulted Britney and you guys(Elsa & Jodi). They said you guys uneducated, wayward and unruly, also said you guys no taste just like old age. Britney heard so mad and drag out those two.

Jodi: We no taste, is those two without the taste, one was wearing the green clothes and black pants, another was wearing the purple short clothes, short skirt and stockings, but also she was revealing her navel, truly who wants to look.

Elsa: Britney, we really didn't care those two insulted us, just don't care those two unwelcome people, we understand each other that's enough. We're seeing each other every year, though not everyday, but we were best friend already gonna to 20 years. Although I wasn't knowing you when preschool yet, but knew you close 20 years, I knew you had good disposition.

Jodi: Those two called parents came here also just nonsense, needn't listen what those two said. Although I knew you 13 years, not longer than Elsa, but you(Britney) and Elsa were my truly best friends. Especially you, Britney.

Britney: Thanks, Elsa, Jodi.

Wendy: Oh right, did Aaron and Nicole sleep?

Elsa: Nicole and Aaron in room with each other.

Jodi: Britney, I tell you a thing to make you happy. This afternoon, I went to took Maggie back home, coincidentally Maggie and Fiona together, so I took both of them back, but suddenly that Edwards son came and gave Fiona home contact number called Fiona calls him.

Britney: Then did you(Fiona) take?

Fiona: Of course no, saw him I already felt so nauseated, Maggie called that Allen don't bother I and Maggie, but that Allen scolded also said Maggie was just the person pursuing by him at before only. Also he said Danny was poor man, he was rich and handsome, just heard already can make me spit out. But fortunately had sister Jodi.

Jodi: I said look at him face, this can call handsome, oh please. I called him take the mirror and look at himself how sad he was. Always just knew wasted parents money, stupid boy goes pursuing girl.

Fiona: He still said when back home he wants to tell dad and mom, really useless.

Jodi: After I took Maggie and Fiona, we went to elementary school took Matt and Max. Badly George already back home, we saw Matt and Max were walking out from school, but also that Edwards most little son came out and insulted Matt and Max draw and paint so ugly.

Fiona: That boy also brought some his bad friends to bullied Matt and Max, we were going to stopped them.

Jodi: I asked that Edwards son bad friends, why all of them would friend with that boy, he useless, lazy and other. But those students said Edwards son was king, followed him more benefits. Look those students just eyes on that boy money, so I told those students, he(Alan) always with his little sister(Amy) showered together, and still want mother or housekeeper helped them both. Those students listened felt he so gross, but still eyes his money, so I gave those students some money, call them study hard, don't friend with kind student like him(Alan) again. Then those students took the money, and told that Edwards son they are officially unfriend with him, sissy boy, really gross with little sister showered together.

Britney: You(Jodi) not afraid those students unfriend with that Edwards, then go to bully Matt and Max again?

Jodi: Those students bad was because they were following Edwards son, in the end those students always just want was that Edwards money. Follow that student like this really without even benefit.

Fiona: Matt and Max so glad looked that Edwards his face, but he still said back home he wants tell daddy and mommy, call his parents help him.

Britney: Then how about Megan?

After took Matt and Max, we were going to take Meg. She was just alone waiting on there, nobody like student or teacher accompany her.

Elsa: And where's Neil?

Jodi: I didn't know, never saw him at there, maybe Neil already back home. But suddenly that Edwards girl and her friends bullied Meg, rushed Meg beg. We're going to help, also I looked those girls must have some narcissism. I asked them why friend with that Edwards girl, those girls said Edwards girl so welcome, not like Meg, always just drawing. So I told those girls, that Edwards girl always in home just play with his third big brother, also them both were showering together everyday. Also I want those girls looked how obtuse that Edwards girl was. And those girls were considering then decided unfriend with that Edwards girl and left.

Fiona: Meg so happy, she hugged sister Jodi and non-stop said thank you sister Jodi.

Jodi: Then I sent my little cousins back home, then Fiona, after sent Fiona I back with Elsa took care Aaron and Nicole. How do you think them both will happen?

Britney: I don't know, indeed I was happy known you little cousins so pleasantly. As for them (Allen, Alan and Amy), I really don't know what them parents gonna do after them both said.

Elsa: I guessed their mother gonna keep spoiled them both, and possible their father gonna mad after them both said.

Meanwhile in downstairs, Cathy and Alice have back. When Alice back, she is yelling 'Sister Britney,' But Alice has doesn't seen Britney around the downstairs, then Cathy tells Alice 'Sister Britney at upstairs(There).' Then Alice is walking to upstairs, she walks the stairs was faster than Phoebe and Philip so much. Alice has come upstairs, she sees Britney and goes to hugging Britney and she calls 'Sister Britney.' Then Theodore says

Theodore: Alice you back, where's your mommy?

But Alice is just focusing on 'Sister Britney.' Then Britney hugging up Alice and Cathy also comes upstairs. Then Britney is hugging Alice to Theodore side, and Theodore is hugging up Alice and said

Theodore: Alice, back just sister Britney, Alice not love daddy.

Alice: Eh…. I.. love daddy, daddy, and Aaron. Eh…. I want Aaron.

Theodore: I take you to see Aaron. Where's Aaron?

Fiona: With Nicole in my room.

Theodore takes Alice to Fiona room. When Theodore opens the door, see Aaron is sitting on Fiona bed and Nicole already fell asleep on Fiona bed. When Alice and Aaron have seen each other, they both so excited and go to hugging each other although both of them just babies. All of them saw felt Alice and Aaron really so adorable. And Elsa says

Elsa: If Nicole fall asleep, why Aaron still awake?

Jodi: They both climbed to bed, before got out from room they were sitting on floor looking on each other.

Fiona: Unexpectedly they both climbed to bed. If Phoebe and Philip, never gonna success.

Britney: Them both did climbed my bed also urinated, already wore the diapers still could came out from diapers.

Elsa: Just rest assured, although Nicole still have bed wetting, but not often. I looked and Nicole diapers is clean.

Wendy: Why her parents not give Nicole wear underpants?

Elsa: Aunt was let Nicole wear underpants, because now Nicole is outside, afraid she gonna urinate or stool, so now just let Nicole wear the diapers. Also because not sure what time Nicole gonna urinate or stool.

Jodi: Aaron we also let him wearing the diapers. Sorry, because we both not mother.

Cathy: That's OK.

Britton: If Nicole is sleeping, Aaron still awake, and what Aaron was doing when Nicole already fell asleep?

Britney: Probably Aaron was looking on Nicole when she is sleeping.

Jodi: Whoa, maybe future 15 or 20 years, Aaron girlfriend will be Nicole.

Fiona: Also possible can be Mike, maybe future Aaron and Mike both same time falling love on Nicole.

Britton: If that time really come, just look who is Nicole love.

Britney: Or three of them just purely best friend, just like you both(Britton and Elsa), already knew each other 19 years but still just best friend till forever.

Jodi: That's god willing, it's fate. Assumption if Britton and Elsa really intercourse even marry, I and big brother gonna disappoint, but everything got best results.

Elsa: Now it's time send Nicole back home, aunt also wants to see Nicole.

Jodi: You husband my big brother also waiting us back. Everyone, we back home first.

Elsa: We both and Nicole back home first, Nicole's mom also anxious waiting on her. Bye, Alice, Aaron.

Tony: OK.

Then Elsa(In hugging Nicole) and Jodi send Nicole back home and then back to their home. Alice and Aaron also tired, they fall asleep, Theodore and Cathy are hugging both of them back to room sleeping. Tony and Wendy also back to room, but first they asked Britney is she okay, and Britney said now she feels so good. Britton and Britney also ready to back home, before that Britton and Britney asked Fiona is Danny good at Chicago, and Fiona answered Danny told Fiona he and Danielle arrived the Amity Park, tomorrow prepares with Danielle and Tucker road to ghost zone for convincing.

Next Day, Morning

Amity Park

Danny and Danielle met Tucker at designated place. Danny asks Tucker did Infi-Map safe, and Tucker answered have him, Danny and Danielle could completely rest assured the Infi-Map was safe on Tucker hand. And Tucker also drove the fly ship, then three of them get on the fly ship and ready to road the ghost zone. Tucker looks the Infi-map, and the Infi-Map has shower the entrance. Danny drives and enter, Danielle and Tucker also. When they go in, three of them have just seen the ghosts just go hand in hand, ghost world not loudly, every ghosts are doing their own things. Danny, Danielle and Tucker road to find Skulker first, what is the results, will three of them success?

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Edwards home

Allen, Alan and Amy are back. When they back, three of them walk to parents side and Allen said first

Allen: Dad, Fiona rejected me, and that Maggie came to disturbed me. Quickly let me talk with Fiona.

Alan: Daddy mommy, no one want with me.

Amy: Daddy mommy, no one want play with me.

Samuel: How many times I said, don't find Bishop's daughter, why you(Allen) always not listened what I said?

Nancy: Don't said, Alan, Amy, you guys will know the new friends. Look, becainuse that Wright's daughter, now our children have no friend. Allen, you father said tomorrow will going to Bishop house visit once more, then you can see Bishop's daughter.

Allen: Really, I can't wait.

Then Allen is just going to upstairs while Darci is hugging Bailee in upstairs, Billy in downstairs, Darci is training Billy to walking the stairs, but Billy isn't brave, he walks the stairs so slowly. Meanwhile in downstairs, Samuel said

Samuel: You(Nancy) don't spoiled them. If you both(Alan & Amy) want the friend, then don't use money anymore, also don't go to bully anyone. All blames you(Nancy), spoiled the children.

Nancy: Samuel, Alan and Amy still kids, Alex, Anna and Anne also same when they just the age like them both.

Then housekeepers are bringing Alan and Amy to showering. Then Nancy said

Nancy: Samuel, just let our grands walking and crawling, look Billy feels so hard, also Bailee wants to crawling around.

Samuel: Now Billy not training walk the stairs, afterwards Billy will afraid walk the stairs. Bailee also don't let her always crawling around, better let Billy and Bailee more get along with mom dad their greet-grands. Alex really spoiled Billy and Bailee just like we spoiled the children.

Nancy: Our children are great. Now Alex inherited the chairman position, Anna became vice-chairman, Anna helps the company work. Our children are fighting for successful for our company.

Samuel: But everyone has disadvantaged, and their disadvantaged really serious.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Johnson home

Lisa is back, Ross and Evan aren't back yet. Then Emma wants to telling Lisa something, and Lisa says

Lisa: Emma, what are you want to tell me, better not the curiosity question again.

Emma: Mom, I already bought the passenger ticket, flight to Kansas City, tomorrow. Can I go?

Lisa: Emma, I knew you were so expecting see Elsa, but possible now Elsa is busy, we better to waiting until Christmas, maybe earlier.

Emma: No, mom. Is Jacoby and Jen little cousin brother Hill, they told me probably Hill got nightmare when he was sleeping, because mom you also knew Jacoby especially Jen they both so busy, so they requested me.

Lisa: But why must flight to Kansas City?

Emma: Because mom you knew, Elsa best friend Britney is a psychologist, she can help Hill. And just recently Hillary called and told me, Hill woke at midnight again.

Lisa: In this case, OK, later tell your father and Evan.

Emma: Thanks, mom.

And then Ross and Evan back, Emma told both of them, Ross and Evan also agreed. And Evan says

Evan: I want go with you, but now I am busy looking for ability person to take over my position. Uncle and auntie(Lance & Candace) want me help them become general manager, current company required to me, want I find ability person take over my job before I leave.

Emma: It's OK, besides now I am age 21, I am adult, I can take care of myself.

Ross: Emma really grew up, our three children are adult.

Lisa: Anyway, your father and me really wish you(Evan) and Jen can quickly marry.

so

Evan: Talk later, dad mom.

Then Ross, Lisa, Evan and Emma walk to table for dinner.

Peterson parent home

Peterson already dinner, but their new neighbor still not aren't moving in yet. And then suddenly Peterson hear the car sound, and still two cars, Peterson go out to look, the neighbor arrived. Then Peterson(Except Scarlet & Scott, them both still grounded) are going to neighbor house, press the doorbell welcome new neighbor while the neighbor just get off from car. Peterson are asking 'May we go in to looking your house?' And the new neighbor are feel so pleasure to welcome Peterson come in. When Peterson are going in, Hillary sees her classmate also friend, Jacoby and Jen said so coincidentally, and the new neighbor said come inside first then talk. Peterson with the new neighbor are walking inside the house. Before the new neighbor are showing Peterson all around the house, new neighbor want to introducing them.

Firstly, new neighbor told Peterson their surname are Watson and Carpenter. Watson is for husband, Carpenter is for wife surname Watson married with husband surname Carpenter. First Watson is father, his is name Larry, middle Brooks(Age 47), He is boss of the restaurant. And then mother Vicki Cole, middle Hannah(Age 44), she is housewife. Then eldest son James 'Jim', middle Carey.(Age 19), He is university student. And then Joshua 'Josh', middle Corey(Age 16), he is high school student. Then eldest daughter Jenna, middle Carlene(Age 12), She is mid-school student, also Hillary classmate and friend. Then most little child Jillian, middle Connie(Age 9), she is elementary school student.

Secondly, Larry younger sister husband surname Carpenter, his name is Jason, middle William(Age 39), he is the general manager of a company. Then mother also Larry younger sister Gillian, middle Brooke(Age 38), she is worker. And then eldest son Paul, middle Marcus(Age 7), he is elementary school student, but not the same school with Philip. Then eldest daughter Tiffany, middle Nicole(Age 5), she is elementary school student. Then Preston, middle Mark(Age 3), he is preschool student. Last member of family is Trina, middle Nicole(8 and half months), she is baby, and Peterson feel Trina so cute, and Hillary means if Danielle is here, she also gonna feel so cute. Then Peterson are introducing them to the new neighbor Watson-Carpenter family to know, also Peterson said when Danielle back, they gonna introduce Danielle let neighbor know.

Because Leighton wants with Hillary get some more siblings relationship, but Hillary with Jenna walking together, Leighton feels sad, and Jillian goes to with Leighton walking together to looking around. Watson-Carpenter are showing Peterson the room, which room gives to who. After neighbor showed the room to Peterson looked, because it was late, also Trina fell asleep, so Peterson back their home first. Before Peterson back home, Watson-Carpenter invited Peterson tomorrow to their restaurant dinner, they will give the discount to Peterson. And Peterson said their pleasure. Hillary and Jenna said see each other tomorrow at school.

And Leighton said the neighbor house really fantastic, and Lance said when at any time Leighton can go to find Jillian play. Candace also said the neighbor really too courtesy, also Jacoby and Jen meant Trina is cute, though not cute than Alice but also cute.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Prior to few days ago, Bishop invited not just Wright, also invited Johnson and Smith families come her dinner, and this time Kelvin has come. After dinner, because Bishop didn't want let Phoebe and Philip come out to scare kids and babies, so already fed them both to eating and drinking, then locked Phoebe and Philip inside the room, while them both were just silly playing and then fell asleep again.

The parents(Tony, Wendy, Theodore, Cathy, David, Judy, Duncan, Pamela, Ronald, Lara, Kelvin and Jessica) are chatting/talking about what Christmas gonna to. The preteens(Nate, Maggie, Georgene), kids(Nick, Matt, George, Max, Georgia, Neil and Meg) and babies(Alice, Georgie, Aaron, Mike and Nicole) are at Fiona's room. Nate and Maggie are chatting, while Mike in her(Maggie)side. Georgene, Nick, George and Georgia are chatting. Alice and Georgie are watching Meg drawing and painting, Matt and Max also are drawing and painting. Aaron and Nicole are find to playing with one by one.

In Britton room, adults and preteen are gathering in room. They prepared the box, and put six people names, a blank note(Means needn't to present gift) and act the Santa at Christmas day. Britton has shuffled/shaken the box. They are using Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who is first lottery/choose. First person chooses is Jodi, second is Jake, third is Fiona, fourth is Britney, fifth is Elsa, sixth is Britton and seventh also last is John. Before they read out the note they got, they are looking only note in box what it's. They are taking out and look, that means Danny in Christmas day the result is, at Christmas day Danny must be a Santa in Christmas day. And then more coincidentally is six of them chose was just each other, and person chose a blank note is Fiona. And then everyone is reading out the name, Jodi is present the Christmas gift to Britney, and Britney also got name of Jodi. Jake is present to Elsa, also Elsa got name of Jake. Britton present to John, and John also got name of Britton. All of them have seen the results, they feel so coincidentally, they just chose between each other. So they have made the decision, they decided age 10 or below person is needn't to presents the Christmas gift.

Eight of them are walking to downstairs. Meanwhile in downstairs, the elders are talking about Jessica's fetus/baby, and then Judy asks

Judy: You both(Kelvin & Jessica) plan to buy what gift to Geoffrey or Georgette.

Kelvin: We also no idea what can buy to fifth child.

Jessica: Because we don't know my womb fetus is boy or girl. Now the baby growth to fifth months, already felt the fetal movement.

Pamela: Feel son or daughter kick, you(Jessica) must felt so blessed, right?

Then eight of them have walking to downstairs. Elders see them, and Wendy says

Wendy: Son and daughter, already discussed. We're talking about what gift we can suggest Kelvin and Jessica buy for their fifth child.

Kelvin: Originally we thought about buy the clothes and pants to our fifth child, but we don't know fifth child is Geoffrey or Georgette?

Jessica: No matter Geoffrey or Georgette, I just wished baby can healthy to born.

Duncan: Your fifth child no question will be healthy to born just like his or her big sisters and brother.

Britney: You both(Kelvin and Jessica) can buy the clothes and pants suitable for boy and girl. I wouldn't suggest but the T-shirt.

Lara: But T-shirt is suitable for no matter boy or girl.

Britton: Britney wouldn't suggest because we were seeing Phoebe and Philip to wearing just T-shirt and diapers daily at home before.

John: How about the sock, each baby needs it.

Kelvin: Sock we prepared.

Elsa: Then when Geoffrey or Georgette is born, you both elders intend let baby sleep where?

Jessica: Just like before, let our fifth child sleep on middle of us.

Jodi: Otherwise uncle and aunt you both can buy the small baby cot to him or her.

Jake: That can let baby feels he or she has own bed, he or she will feel so comfortable.

Kelvin: But prior to Georgene, George, Georgia and Georgie were infants, they were also sleeping on middle of us.

Fiona: Otherwise uncle and auntie you both can buy the baby small bed, put into middle of you both(Kelvin & Jessica). For can let baby has own bed, with parents sleep he or she can feel so better. Have parents with him or her, he or she sleeps with more sweet.

Kelvin: Thus Geoffrey or Georgette will feel more secure, not gonna feel lonely and much cry, this really great idea. Jessica, we decide to buy baby small bed to out fifth child, how?

Jessica: Of course. I also feel this idea so great. Thanks, Fiona.

Kelvin: Oh right, Fiona, how did you think of kind concept like this?

Fiona: Because…. I also don't know, I just got idea.

Britney: I know, because prior to Fiona was still baby, she was beginning to crawling that time she wants sleeping with me, what bed she also unsatisfied, until dad mom bought the baby small bed put on my bed side let Fiona could slept with me also had her own bed.

Then everyone said a word 'Oh.' And Kelvin says decides buy the baby small bed to next 21 weeks when Geoffrey or Georgette born the let him or her sleep in cozy baby small bed. And then Britton, Britney, Fiona, Elsa, Jake, Jodi and John told elders about their Christmas concepts and ideas, and the elders very agreed their suggestions. Then Ronald says

Ronald: Now is late, although we are want to staying here, but tomorrow still gonna work, children gonna to school.

Tony: It really late, OK. Everyone, we're so expecting next time our meeting.

And the elders said they also expected. Then elders want go to upstairs call the children back home, but eight of them said just let they go to call the children, elders just need to waiting on here. Britton, Britney, Fiona, Elsa, Jake, Jodi and John walk to Fiona's room tell the children it's time back home, but eight of them have seen except Nate, Maggie and Georgene, other children already fell asleep, so eight of them help the elders to carrying elders children to downstairs. Jake is hugging(Carrying him) Matt, John is hugging Max, Jodi is hugging Meg, Maggie is hugging Mike, Elsa is hugging Nick, Fiona is hugging Nicole, Nate is hugging Neil, Britton is hugging George, Britney is hugging Georgia and Georgene is hugging Georgie to downstairs. Eleven of them are carrying the children already fell asleep to downstairs, and Britton told Theodore and Cathy, Alice and Aaron still in Fiona's room, and they both already fell asleep, so Theodore can Cathy bye to everyone and walk to upstairs bringing Alice and Aaron back to room sleeping. Because they don't want to bothering the children wake up, so eight of them help the elders to carrying the children to car. Before left, Nate and Maggie asked Fiona about Christmas, and Fiona told Nate and Maggie talk tomorrow at school. Elsa and Wright families, Johnson and Smith family have left, also Britton and Britney are back home first. Tony and Wendy called Fiona to sleeping, because tomorrow gonna attend school, but Fiona said she wants to looking Alice and Aaron first, so Tony and Wendy with Fiona together to Theodore and Cathy room looking Alice and Aaron good, then Tony and Wendy back room sleeping and Fiona back to room also sleeping. And tonight everyone was pleasantly and they came here, were eating, talking/chatting so happy and pleasantly, was their pleasure, hope next time meeting quickly to come.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Family, Friends Are Precious, Love Is So Sweet Part 2

Wednesday, Amity Park, Morning

Yesterday they(Danny, Danielle and Tucker) were looked for Skulker, Walker and other ghosts. Ghosts saw three of them didn't so welcome, the ghosts asked why they came, then Danny, Danielle and Tucker asked 'What are they doing?' And the ghosts said none their business. And then Danny, Danielle and Tucker suggested to the ghosts, if they were not interesting to outside ghost zone chaos again, otherwise Danny suggested probably the ghosts and create belong to their ghosts own world, a good world. Skulker and other ghosts etc. felt they words have words. And Tucker said with it always just bored at ghost world, it's better create the world belong to own ghosts. And Danielle also said anyway the ghosts not funny to outside ghost world chaos anymore, create own ghost world just like will more better. After Skulker and other ghosts etc. listened, ghosts said give them a day to considering their suggestion.

Today is second day, Danny, Danielle and Tucker are ready set off to ghost zone, they want to know what the ghosts have to decide. Will the ghost accepted their suggestion or reject their suggestion then later fly to outside ghost zone chaos again?

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Peterson parent home

Hillary is back, Leighton and Logan are in the living room, also have the guests, they are Jenna and Jillian. When Hillary sees, she asks

Hillary: Jenna, you already back, so fast.

Jenna: That's because big brother(Jim) drove car and carried us back.

Hillary: Oh right. Leighton, did Hill and sister Emma flight to KC already?

Leighton: Yeah, this morning sister Emma brought Hill went out, they should already in airplane or arrived.

Hillary: I go to showering, and then can you bring us to looking Trina?

Jenna: Of course, but we want to look your another cousin siblings.

Hillary: You mean Scarlet and Scott, better not, them both not gonna want to know you.

Jillian: Please, your big cousins said Scarlet same age with me, I want to look what she looks like.

Hillary: But I want go to showering. If you both really want to know them both, then call Leighton bring you both to looking. Leighton, room key at there, remember don't let them both come out. I go to showering first.

Then Hillary walks upstairs to showering. Then before go to looking Scarlet and Scott, Leighton asks

Leighton: Where's your mother?

Jillian: Mom at home, mom is doing the housework, also helps aunt to taking care on Trina, makes the milk powder to her, mom so busy at home.

Jenna: Was Hillary doesn't talk much with you, I look you(Leighton) and Hillary look like none have any word to say. She also just mentioned about you(Leighton) and Logan on this Monday.

Leighton: Brother Jacoby and sister Jen said Hillary was losing confidence on mother, maybe I and Logan just her little step-siblings, so she isn't notice us so much.

Jenna: Hillary is great student also great daughter and sister, maybe she was just annoying on something, like Hill. Find the time get along with Hillary.

Leighton: Talk later. Now I am bringing you both to seeing what Scarlet and Scott look like.

Logan still sleeping on sofa, Leighton brings Jenna and Jillian go to seeing Scarlet and Scott while Hillary is showering. Inside room Scarlet and Scott also same just like before them both are playing without fun. When Leighton unlocks and opens the door, then Leighton directly introduces Scarlet and Scott, but unfortunately Scarlet and Scott have seen without parents, Jacoby, Jen and Hillary here, so them both are quickly running out from room. When Leighton is talking, Scarlet and Scott are vigorously pushing Leighton to the floor and then them both are running to downstairs open the refrigerator. Leighton got pushed and twisted her left hand, Jenna and Jillian quickly help and ask Leighton is alright, and Leighton says her left hand pain. Meanwhile in downstairs Scarlet and Scott opened the refrigerator, but them both have doesn't seen the ice cream, milkshake or soda, and them both have just seen Hill's fresh milk, so Scarlet and Scott are drinking Hill's fresh milk but them both not finish and just throw to the floor and the milk is pouring on the floor. Then Scarlet and Scott are running to living room, so unfortunately Logan wakes. Scarlet and Scott see Logan wakes and them both are bothering and annoying Logan and them both are saying 'Brother….brother….' and them both are touching Logan for whatever, make Logan feels so uncomfortable, then Logan is crying.

Meanwhile at upstairs, Jenna and Jillian ask Leighton where's ointment, Leighton says she don't know, maybe Hillary knows. Then Hillary has showered, come out and she sees Leighton situation and Hillary asks

Hillary: What's going on, what happened on you(Leighton)?

Jenna: Them both vigorously pushed Leighton to the floor.

Jillian: Leighton hurts.

Leighton: I am fine.

Hillary: You are not fine. Them both escaped from room, where are them both?

When Hillary asks, Logan is crying at downstairs and they hear. And Leighton says

Leighton: Logan is wake, them both are disturb him.

Hillary: Let me handle. Jenna and Jillian, please take care of Leighton.

Jenna & Jillian: OK.

Then Hillary walks to downstairs, she sees Logan is crying and helpless because them both are disturbing Logan, so Hillary goes to living room protects Logan and Hillary vigorously slaps Scarlet and Scott cheeks. Scarlet and Scott got slap and them both fall down to the floor just by themselves. And then Scarlet and Scott are crying loudly because them both feel so pain slap by Hillary. Logan is hugging Hillary, and Hillary tells Logan

Hillary: Don't fear, Logan, big sister is here. Your big sister is in upstairs, quickly go to find big sister.

Then Hillary wants Logan to Leighton side, and Logan stops crying by Hillary coaxed and he goes to upstairs find Leighton. Logan come upstairs and he sees Leighton quickly walks to her side and call sister. Meanwhile in downstairs, Scarlet and Scott are still crying loudly, Hillary so mad and she is saying

Hillary: I really shouldn't let Leighton opened the door, also more shouldn't let Jenna and Jillian knew you both. And you both dared to vigorously pushed Leighton, came here to disturbed Logan and bullied him. Exactly do you both have any shame, huh?

Scarlet & Scott: Wah(Crying Loudly)….We want ice cream, milkshake, soda, milk no good, we want play with brother.

Hillary: What, go so far as you both drank Hill's fresh milk.

Then Hillary goes to kitchen looks, and she looks the milk poured on the floor. Then Hillary back to living room and continue to scolding them both….

Hillary: Uncle, aunt, brother Jacoby and sister Jen treated you both so good, but why you both always like this every time. Exactly where's part we treated you both bad, huh?

And them both crawl to Hillary side, grab her pants and them both are yelling want ice cream, milkshake and soda, so Hillary pushes them both to the floor and them both are crying more loudly. Hillary is more angry, she knows even she say more also no used. So Hillary not care on them both and walk away. Hillary takes the ointment, go to upstairs call four of them to Watson-Carpenter home. Before go, Hillary calls housekeeper and she says

Hillary: Housekeeper, Macy.

Macy: Yeah, do you need any help from me?

Hillary: Yeah. Please take them both back to room and lock the door, room key is there. Also can you help for clean the kitchen floor, because them both poured the milk. We go to neighbor home. Thank you.

Macy: OK, just give it to me.

Then five of them go to Watson-Carpenter home. While them both still crying loudly on the living room floor, Macy didn't care and just brought them back to room closed and locked the door, then the housekeeper Macy goes to kitchen clean the floor. While them both are inside the room crying loudly and yelling same things as before, but nobody even cares on them both because punishment was them both should got deserved it.

Night

Watson-Carpenter family already at the restaurant, they are waiting the Peterson family come. Hillary, Leighton and Logan are sitting in living room sofa, same time Jacoby and Jen are back, when they back they have seen Leighton feels left hand uncomfortable, then Jacoby and Jen asks

Jacoby: Leighton, did you okay?

Jen: Your left hand look like hurt.

Leighton: Nothing, it just twisted, and big sister already spread ointment for me.

Hillary: That's because Jenna and Jillian wanted to knew them both, but I went showered, so called Leighton introduced them both to let Jenna and Jillian knew. But unexpectedly when Leighton opened and she was talking, Scarlet and Scott vigorously pushed Leighton to the floor, them both poured Hill's milk also bullied Logan.

Jacoby: Rude! Already made mistakes, didn't admit the fault and apologize still made another fault. This time them both really crossed the red line, already our limits.

Jen: Last time bullied Hill and this time bullied Logan. Just fortunately Emma already brought Hill to Kansas City.

Jacoby: Where are them both?

Hillary: Now them both are locking inside the room.

Jacoby: Let's to punishing them both, Jen.

Then Lance and Candace are back, they hear Jacoby and Jen want to punishing Scarlet and Scott, so Lance and Candace are asking what happened, then Jacoby and Jen said

Jacoby: Dad mom, Scarlet and Scott bullied again, them both pushed Leighton, poured Hill's Milk and then bullied Logan.

Jen: Patience also have limits, this time them both really too overmuch, really fed up.

Hill: Now Leighton twisted her left hand because them both pushed her.

Wendy: Leighton, do you feel pain now?

Leighton: Big sister already twisted for me, now I feel more comfortable.

Lance: Not just you guys, I also fed up. Let's to punishing them both.

Then Lance, Candace, Jacoby and Jen walk to upstairs, unlocked and opened the door while Scarlet and Scott are just boring sitting on bed. When opened the door, Scarlet and Scott have seen door opened quickly try to getting outside but this time them both not even had chance already stopped by Jacoby and Jen. Then Lance said

Lance: You both we really fed up, unexpectedly you both so rude.

Candace: Logan also your little step-cousin, why you both bullied him just like bullied Hill?

Then Scarlet and Scott are begin crying and them both are saying….

Scarlet: We want play with brother, he no play with us.

Scott: We want ice cream, milkshake, soda, no ice cream, milkshake, soda, milk no good, brother no play with us.

Jacoby: You both disturbed and bullied Logan, don't you both have feel you both are fault?

Scarlet & Scott: We right, we not wrong, we want ice cream, milkshake, soda, we want get outside.

And then Scarlet and Scott are still crying loudly and knocking the floor. And Jen says

Jen: Had kind little sister like Scarlet and little brother like Scott really just one adjective and a noun to describe, shameful and shame.

Candace: We go to Watson restaurant, don't care on them.

Jacoby: But mom, them both pushed Leighton made her twisted left hand also bullied Logan made him cried.

Lance: Right, but now Watson-Carpenter are waiting for us. Waiting for us back then punishing you both, and now I am confiscating you both bed, a week you both just sleep on floor just be punishment.

Then Lance and Candace took out them both bed, and they smell the bed really stinky. Then Jacoby and Jen closed and locked the door, they go to downstairs and ready to Watson restaurant, and they decided for driving the SUV to restaurant, because SUV 7 seat-er for Peterson just enough for 7 people. While Scarlet and Scott are locking inside, crying loudly, knocking the door and yelling same things as before, just this time them both are yelling the new stuff 'We want bed.' Although them both horseplay, but housekeeper Macy already in rest, also nobody at home. Even have people at home, also nobody's care.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Unwelcome people Edwards family have come to visiting again. Before Edwards come, Alex was begging Darci, but she not agree, she already meant absolutely never gonna let Billy and Bailee go to Bishop or Wright home anymore, but Alex was keeping beg her, also Alex said just don't let them both walking/crawling at upstairs. Darci didn't want to embarrassed Alex so she just agreed brought Billy and Bailee come here, but if Billy and Bailee be aggrieve once more, she swears will not bring them both to these two family house anymore.

Edwards family are sitting on sofa talking with Bishop, Phoebe and Philip are in room sleeping, and them both room already closed. While Billy and Bailee are walking/crawling again at downstairs, same Billy is followers and Bailee is crawler, just Bailee has the pacifier and Billy is quit the pacifier. Allen has doesn't see Danny here, he so glad, he thought Fiona was breaking up with Danny, then Allen said

Allen: Fiona, I knew you would make best decision, with that poor guy break up, and then accepted my pursuing.

Fiona: What are you talking about, accepted you, don't wishful thinking. I didn't break up with Danny, he just went to Chicago solve his work.

Allen: What his good, he couldn't compare with me.

Fiona: If you mean worse, yes, Danny really couldn't compare with you.

Samuel: So sorry for Allen rude, don't care on him.

Britney: What's the matter to make you uncle and family come here?

Samuel: We come here are want to apologize.

Then Elsa(In hugging Nicole) and Emma have back, they are also bringing Hill come. Then Britney sees and says

Britney: You guys come, but where's Jodi?

Elsa: We brought Hill come in first, because we afraid Alice and Aaron see you gonna adhesion of you.

Emma: Can you make him(Hill) well?

Britney: Just let me help Hill. Anyway he can learn what we say. I could therapy Danny, Hill also can. Come, Hill, with sister go.

Then Hill is following Britney to upstairs room of Britton. Meanwhile in downstairs Elsa and Emma have seen Britney and Hill already to upstairs, so they call Jodi come in. When Jodi comes in, Elsa sees Alan and Amy in living room, while them both are playing Rock – Paper – Scissors, but Elsa sees them both she is 'Humph.' Emma asks Elsa why she sees them both so angry, and Elsa says to Fiona's room she will tell Emma. They want to Fiona's room, but Alice and Aaron are running to living room, but they both haven't seen Britney, then Britton tells Jodi let both of them here, so Elsa(In hugging Nicole), Emma and Jodi go to Fiona's room first. Alice asks 'Where is sister Britney?' And Britton answers 'Sister Britney is busy.' But Alice and Aaron are persisting want sister Britney, then Samuel asks

Samuel: Whoa, these two babies so cute, who's the babies and what are them name?

Wendy: Baby girl is Alice, age 2 and 7 months. Baby boy is Aaron, 14 months. They both same father but different mother.

Tony: Alice and Aaron are my younger brother children.

Darci: These two babies really cute, completely different with those two worse kids.

Alex: Perhaps can let these Alice and Aaron hang out with Billy and Bailee.

Samuel: Before this, do you have any to telling uncle and auntie?

Alex: Very sorry I told your son and daughter want to termination the cooperation, in the future I will think twice.

Tony: It's OK, anyway we never put in heart.

Darci: Billy also same year born with your nephew, maybe two years later our Billy and your nephew are same class in preschool. Now probably can let your niece and nephew with Billy and Bailee hang out together.

Fiona: But it must look whether Alice and Aaron are like or dislike your children.

Britton: And I don't think Alice and Aaron will care on them both, instead I feel Alice and Aaron will ignoring your children. If you don't believe, call your children come here to witness.

Then same time Billy and Bailee are walking/crawling to here, and then Britton put down Alice and Aaron, let they both near Billy and Bailee. When them both see Alice and Aaron, Billy and Bailee quickly walking/crawling to both of them side, but unexpectedly just like Britton means Alice and Aaron not even care on them both instead to ignoring them both and they both are walking back to Britton side. Billy and Bailee want to hanging around with Alice and Aaron but they both(Alice & Aaron) dislike them both(Billy & Bailee). Because Billy and Bailee can't hang around with Alice and Aaron, so them both are crying. Alex and Darci see quickly hugging them both and coaxing them both. Darci is angry again, she said

Darci: Where's Billy and Bailee bad, why them don't want hand around with my sweetheart?

Britton: I already said, Alice and Aaron would not like your children.

Then Emma comes to downstairs and walks to living room and she says

Emma: Excuse me. Uncle(Tony) and auntie(Wendy), can I bring Alice and Aaron to upstairs playing with Nicole, and 40 minutes later Nicole gonna to sleeping.

Wendy: Of course.

Tony: But why isn't Elsa come here?

Emma: Elsa already told me, she said if sees them both(Alan & Amy), she will angry.

Samuel: Help us apologize to your big sister.

Emma: Elsa wants them both(Alan & Amy) apologize to Jodi's little cousins, Nick and Neil, she said she is unacceptable parents favoritism for them both. Alice comes.

Then Emma is hugging Aaron to upstairs. Alice sees Aaron goes, so Alice is following Emma(In hugging Aaron) to Fiona's room.

Nancy: That daughter in law of Wright did overly, go so far as called Alan and Amy to apologize.

Samuel: Them both supposed apologize. Alan, Amy, I already told you before, when to school see the students you both bullied, you both must apologize, why you both didn't do what I want?

Alan: Daddy, we just want hang with Matt, but he just drawing..drawing.

Amy: Is Meg not care me, I just want friend with her.

Britton: Don't lie to everyone. You both constantly in school with other students to bullied Matt and Meg, said they both drew so ugly, wronged Matt and Meg pushed you both.

Samuel: Really sorry, them both spoiled by us. Anyway, we came here also want to congratulating you(Britton) and Jodi will be marrying soon.

Britton: Thank you.

Samuel: And you, call Fiona right? If Allen disturbs you again, don't worry, I will help you(Fiona) to apply the injunction.

Allen: Dad, how could you….

Samuel: Now you cannot speak.

Fiona: Just he stay away from me, I will so glad.

Samuel: Next I want to saying is about Anna. I knew Britton and Jodi will be marrying soon, and now Anna she didn't love Britton anymore, right, Anna?

Anna: Even Britton and Jodi have marrying, I also not give up on him.

Samuel: Anna…. Sorry, Anna is like this, these six children spoiled by me and Nancy. Not like you family, son and two daughters are better.

Tony: But we had another two children, Phoebe and Philip are worst.

Then Elsa and Jodi come downstairs and say

Elsa: Mr. Edwards, we just want your children apologize to I and Jodi little cousins, is that really hard?

Jodi: You parents apologize for them both, but these two never felt them both have any fault.

Elsa: This also called spoiled. Them both always meant just want play with Matt and Meg, but Mr. Edwards, if you are looking this, you will know exactly them both want played or bullied our little cousins.

And then Elsa shows the mobile phone to Samuel look, the video is displaying about prior to last 2 weeks Anne brought Alan and Amy to Wright home, in Wright home first empty room, already recorded that day what Alan and Amy really did to Matt, Max and Meg. Then Elsa says

Elsa: Although that room isn't install the closed-circuit television, but Maggie wanted to know did her little brothers and sister have good felt free.

Jodi: So I and Elsa installed it. How, now we can prove really your children just wanted to bullied, right?

Samuel: You guys(Edwards family) look what Alan and Amy did, sure enough them both were always bullying Wright's children.

Then Edwards family have looked, then Anne said

Anne: I brought you both to Wright's home because I want you both get along with their children, but unexpectedly you both really did bullied their children.

Anna: And you both were still lying on all of us.

Nancy: Samuel, them both just children, it's inevitable them both did wrong, don't fuss with Alan and Amy.

Samuel: To this time you still favoritism for them both. Nancy, I knew you very fond of Alan and Amy, 45 years old born Alan and 49 years old born Amy, so you very fond, but now I just knew originally them both problems so serious.

Alan: Daddy, that sister(Jodi) is bad, she made I and Amy no friend.

Amy: She's evil.

Samuel: That's enough. Sorry for let you all(Bishop) see the shameful. All in all, we are blessing both of you(Britton & Jodi) have best wedding, also hope Britney can find her happiness also Allen will not disturb you(Fiona) anymore.

Anna & Allen: Dad….

Samuel: Let's back home, Billy and Bailee already fell asleep.

Then Edwards family have left. After Edwards left, Tony and Wendy said

Tony: Elsa, if them both(Alan & Amy) didn't want apologize, don't care about them both.

Wendy: Yeah, most important is children are happy. Besides you both(Elsa & Jodi) little are best friend each other.

Then Emma comes to downstairs and she says

Emma: Nicole and Aaron already fell asleep, but Alice refused to sleeping, she keeps yelling 'Sister Britney.' I was shaking Alice to coaxed her sleep instead she cried.

Britton: Then why Alice hasn't followed you come out?

Fiona: Alice knows open the door also no problem of walking the stairs anymore.

Emma: Probably Alice is watching Aaron and Nicole sleeping. Oh right, how didn't see your(Bishop) dog Daniel?

Fiona: Danny isn't here, maybe Daniel feels lonely, now he isn't feel vitality without Danny.

Britton: Already three days didn't see Danny, so Daniel without mood.

Then Britney comes to downstairs, she is hugging Nicole and gives Elsa to hugging. And they ask

Britton: How is Hill be?

Britney: Just like you(Emma) meant, Hill got nightmare. Its nothing, just pediatrics. Hill has nightmare because Hill fears about Scarlet and Scott, although Hill didn't tell the name, but just listened already knew. Also his real mother treated Hillary and him worse before their father was divorcing. All in all I am confident tomorrow he will recover from fear, tomorrow I will call Hillary understand more information. After tomorrow, Hill isn't gonna get the kind like nightmare about this anymore.

Emma: Then where's Hill?

Elsa: And why Britney you were hugging Nicole to downstairs?

Wendy: Did Alice fall asleep?

Britney: Hill already fell asleep at your(Britton) room. As for Alice, I walked through so incidentally went to looked did the babies sleeping, I opened the door and I saw Alice just near the door and she was dozing off, I want to call him but she too exhausted then fell asleep. Also I knew Hill afraid alone, so I brought Alice and Aaron to your(Britton) room and let Alice and Aaron with Hill sleeping together. When uncle and aunt back, dad mom remember tell them.

Fiona: I just worry uncle and aunt aren't let Alice and Aaron not in their side and not let Alice and Aaron sleeping with Hill.

Tony: Just rest assured, uncle and aunt will let.

Britney: Oh right, where's the Edwards family?

Jodi: Edwards family already left, and I am sure this time Edwards most little son and daughter gonna punishing by their father.

Fiona: Also Edwards grandson and daughter want to hang around with Alice and Aaron, but Alice and Aaron were ignoring them both.

Elsa: Now it's late, uncle and aunt is anxious to get along with Nicole, so we go first.

Jodi: Yeah, Danny isn't here, before he's back and flight to Los Angeles, we gonna take care three babies everyday.

Tony: Theodore and Cathy said they so appreciated you both take care on Alice and Aaron, if you both want to eat any kind of bread or cake, they will give you free.

Elsa & Jodi: Thanks, we go first, bye.

Elsa: Emma, where is you are staying tonight?

Emma: I don't know choose you both or uncle and aunt home.

Jodi: Stay at our home, you can sleep with me in same room.

Then Jodi, Elsa and Emma have left, and then Britton and Britney also back their home. Few minutes later, Theodore and Cathy are back, Tony, Wendy and Fiona at room of Britton looking on three babies. Theodore and Cathy walk to Britton room, Tony told Theodore and Cathy about Hill afraid alone, so asked them to agree let Alice and Aaron sleeping with Hill. Then Theodore and Cathy were looking Alice and Aaron with Hill sleeping so sweet, so Theodore and Cathy agreed to let Alice and Aaron sleeping with Hill, also can let Hill sleeping with feels so relieved.

Next day, Amity Park, Morning

Yesterday Danny, Danielle and Tucker went to ghost zone for second road trip, and they succeeded to convinced the ghosts to create belongs own world. Also three of them with the ghosts were planning what the things must do of creating own world, because just like world, have good guy also have bad guy, so the ghosts want evolution just like the world, have police station which ghost zone already had, just like the sheriff is Walker. Hospital and others etc. This is Danny, Danielle and Tucker third time road to the ghost zone, to continuing yesterday topic, and they feel today can finish about create own world discussion, yesterday first things they and the ghosts talked about was for the ghost zone create name, and three of them and ghosts unanimously adopted name the ghost zone 'Ghost World'.

Foley home, Night

Tucker invited Danny and Danielle come to his home dinner, Danny and Danielle see the table have a lot of dishes, so Danny asks

Danny: Whoa, so fantastic, but why Mrs. Foley you cooked so much dishes?

Angela: Nothing, just because today is last day we're living in Amity Park.

Maurice: Tucker told us you both want to came here dinner, so Angels cooked little more.

Danielle: Is good end but why uncle and auntie want to move?

Maurice: Because my former boss fired me, he found the man better than me, so he fired me.

Danny: Then Tucker you and your dad mom intended to move where?

Tucker: Where's you both(Danny & Danielle) friends are living, and where is Danielle living, there is I and parents gonna to move there.

Danielle: St. Louis?

Tucker: Yes.

Danny: St. Louis estimate 316,xxx population, and Chicago 2 million, why uncle didn't choose Chicago instead chose St. Louis?

Tucker: Just I merely felt at St. Louis I will find more better job, can make our life more better even to best.

Danielle: Then what time you will moving?

Tucker: Tomorrow. After I get the examination grade, I will officially say goodbye to all the students, teachers and principal in school.

Danny: Tomorrow I also want to find Mr. Lancer to take the grade, otherwise we go to take together.

Tucker: OK, no problem.

Danielle: Oh right, did you tell Jazz and Sam?

Tucker: Recently I was never see Jazz and Sam, but throughout I and parents will move away from this city to St. Louis, so I already email to Jazz and Sam.

Angela: Can talk later, now let's begin to dinner.

Maurice: Danny, Danielle, you both are guest, so as such as possible can eat how much to eat how much.

Angela: You're welcome. Try this, this is my best dish.

Then Foley family and Fenton siblings are eating the dinner. After the dinner, Maurice and Angela in room packing luggage, Danny and Danielle still aren't back to hotel yet, and Tucker asks Danny

Tucker: Bro, though the ghosts intended not chaos and create their own world, but the ghosts want you and Danielle must back to ghost zone August of each year.

Danny: Ghosts don't chaos anymore, instead they changed to good guys. Moreover, the ghosts also want conduct the ghost party is for me, save the whole world. Just a month, I believe Fiona is understand.

Danielle: Last time I and Danny went to ghost party also fun, but stayed at Technus home, really….

Danny: Technus's style with us really different.

Tucker: At least can for this city do something. Next week, citizens of Amity Park even whole world will so surprising about this thing.

Danny: Just badly Sam still isn't giving up on me. Although I and Sam not lovers anymore, but I still hope we can still best friend, but Sam always thought Fiona is foxy girl, she and Jazz constantly calls Fiona like that.

Tucker: Tomorrow after take the grade, I and dad mom officially moving to St. Louis, probably not come back here anymore.

Danielle: When you and your parents arrive, I can introduce a friend let you know her.

Tucker: Her?

Danielle: Although she is girl, but she also interests and favorite of technology, just like you.

Tucker: Speaking about this, I had impression. Two years ago, that time in Chicago was held the Science & Technology exhibition at Chicago mall. Dad mom were bringing me to there, because I wanted. When I was visiting every area, suddenly had little girl, she came to asked me about the technology, she said she looked at me she knew I so understand about the technology, so she wanted me to teach her more about the technology, so I taught her. At that time she was carrying her little brother together with her, her little brother looked like probably still baby age. I told her so much about technology, and she didn't even felt bored, listened and asked me so much questions about technology, she asked my Math and Science grades.

Danny: After that day, did you see her?

Tucker: I just saw her once time, but I also wasn't speaking finished, she and her little brother already got them mother brought left, and I looked she and her little brother, looked like she very hated her mother. I hope can see her once time, then continuing to tell her finished my words, but all technology of 2 years ago.

Danny: But why before I and Sam never hear you mentioned it?

Tucker: That not so important, moreover that girl isn't love me.

Danielle: Do you expect can see her one more time?

Tucker: I don't know, if really see her, maybe I or she already can't recognize on each other.

Danny: Tucker, now it's late, we better back to hotel.

Tucker: Then you guys go first, tomorrow see you at Casper High.

Then Danny and Danielle left Tucker home and back to hotel, they already made the ghosts determined to create their own world.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

After dinner, Britney is in room of Britton for therapies Hill, makes Hill don't fear on nightmare anymore. Just recently Britney already phone call to Hillary and she already told Britney about before Hillary and Hill were still in Chicago life, it made Britney more confidence.

Then Elsa(In hugging Alice) and Jodi(In hugging Aaron) have come, Britton sees and asks

Britton: You both come, but where's Nicole?

Elsa: Just recently I and Jodi had dinner with uncle, aunt and little cousins, we brought both of them back, but not convenient bring Nicole here.

Jodi: Because Nicole already at home.

Britton: And where's Emma?

Elsa: Emma also at home accompanying little cousins playing. Why didn't see Fiona, where is she?

Britton: Daniel(The dog) so lonely, without Danny, now Fiona is making him funny.

Jodi: And your parents?

Britton: After dinner, dad mom quickly back to room, they said have some contract still aren't looking. Britney at room in therapies Hill.

Jodi: My dad mom also.

Elsa: We chat.

Then Britton, Elsa and Jodi walk to living room and sitting on sofa, they let Alice and Aaron to playing the toys before Britney and Elsa bought, lent both of them to think about Britney. And Britton asks

Britton: Jodi, did you know my dad mom and your dad mom were best friend so many years, partnerships my dad mom said your dad mom was most partnership, but why our both families never thought about to amalgamate?

Jodi: Dad mom said it's unnecessary, you parents also same idea with my parents. If amalgamate have a lot of progress to do, first is layoffs. Moreover, you both(Britton & Elsa) should know dad mom company and your(Britton) parents company, if drive just need 10 or 15 more as 20 minutes could be arrived. The most recent cooperation of my dad mom company in Kansas City is your(Britton) parents, our parents best relationship, we also.

Elsa: Just like you(Britton) and Britney, although you both work different, but you both never left each other, you(Britton) in this city, Britney in this city, St. Louis, she also, Los Angeles, Britney also in Los Angeles, even Anaheim.

Britton: At first was, but since last month, Britney flight to St. Louis, but I still here. If not Phoebe and Philip made Britney mad and sad, Britney won't left.

Jodi: Really it's a pity, you(Britton) and Britney since born until now always never left each other.

Elsa: No matter preschool, elementary school, mid-school, high school even university you both took different subjects.

Jodi: Because Phoebe and Philip, all broke it.

Elsa: Truly, when you guys(Bishop) saw Phoebe and Philip were standing up and walking, you guys didn't feel surprising?

Britton: That time I, Fiona, Jacoby and Danielle saw Britney and Jen were scolding them both, that time was Britney first time scolded them both, before dad mom too fond on them both, Phoebe and Philip wanted pacifier them both called nipple, wore diapers dad mom bought for them both. But that time we saw Britney and Jen were taking away them both pacifier and all of toys, then we were seeing Phoebe and Philip were slowly to standing up and then walking also just slowly. Because that time we more curious on Britney and Jen, so them both stood up and walked we really didn't notice it.

Jodi: How about uncle and auntie(Tony and Wendy), they saw Phoebe and Philip were standing and walking should felt so happy, right?

Britton: At that time Dad mom were telling Danny about how hard Fiona was, dad mom convinced Danny with Fiona intercourse, dad mom said they let Danny to looked on them both, proved had them both Fiona was really hard.

Elsa: Your dad mom really too fond on Phoebe and Philip.

Britton: For let Phoebe happy, mom endured uncomfortable let Phoebe hugged Philip that time he(Philip) was in my mom womb. When Philip already growth to 9 months, no way just let Phoebe stay away with mom, if not that time mom gonna more sad, worse as probably mom gets depression.

Jodi: Because continue let Phoebe to hug your mom fetus, your mom would abortion because Phoebe.

Elsa: Because fetus already growth to 9 months, that time baby will born soon but suddenly your mom abortion, then Philip didn't come to this world already died.

Jodi: Don't say your mom, even your dad also collapses.

Britton: When Phoebe was start to crawling, she was crawling but Phoebe's head would hit the wall also.

Elsa: Did she feel pain?

Britton: Not she just felt pain, she also cried loudly. Except pacifier or milk powder, nobody and nothing can make Phoebe to stop crying loudly.

Jodi: You had two best little sister like Britney and Fiona already enough. As for Phoebe, when she born, she already without any parents and siblings except Philip, her allies just pacifier, diapers, milk powder, milk bottles and toys. As for Philip when he still infant though he just infant but he decided with Phoebe that meant he and Phoebe were same.

Britton: I thought dad mom most fond on them both, but unexpectedly you(Jodi) and Britney dialogue got dad mom watched, dad and mom very disappointed on Phoebe and Philip, subjoin Phoebe and Philip were coming downstairs yelling milk..milk..milk, dad especially mom so mad and brought them both back to room and dad mom were punishing them both. Go so far as Phoebe pushed mom, so dad slapped Phoebe's cheek.

Elsa: Your(Britton) dad especially your mom so love on you both.

Jodi: Yeah, you both are twin, your(Britton) mom said she was nature birth of you and Britney. Your mom suitable for nature birth, you came out first and then Britney came out, just you mom didn't say how long between you(Britton) and Britney born.

Elsa: Your dad mom knew Britney was vomiting for drunk, ate too much, all because Phoebe and Philip, for Britney you dad mom went to punished them both.

Jodi: Your mom said she and your dad thought Phoebe and Philip just temporary silly, future can be just like you(Britton), Britney and Fiona, but results….

Britton: Before grandfather passed away, grandpa wished dad mom can born another son, for future can inherit the company. Originally dad mom just planned to born last one, Fiona. But for make grandpa wished come true, mom born fourth was girl, mom didn't give up, dad mom meant if fifth still girl, just to accepted.

Jodi: Although fifth Philip is boy, but he was same with Phoebe.

Britton: Dad mom wished third children is boy, because mom want I and Britney can take care little, so waited for both of us already 11 years old just pregnant. If grandpa didn't make the wishes, dad mom with I, Britney and Fiona can just like you both, you(Jodi), Jake and John, you(Elsa), Evan and Emma.

Jodi: For John, before lived LA, I just 22 months always with Jake quarreled, we were always quarreling for John until John has been scolded I and Jake, and that time I and Jake finally knew we were quarreling for meaningless things.

Elsa: Before dad mom were always quarreling because Emma curiosity, even uncle and aunt also can't prevent dad mom quarreled. Just Emma was beginning her curiosity, mom would angry but dad was disagreeing, even dad mom quarreled got Nate, Nick and Neil saw. When Nicole born also can't see dad mom together, for Emma curiosity, dad mom nearly to divorced, fortunately Emma wanted dad mom to communication, at last dad mom reconciled.

Jodi: Britton, your little cousins have fall asleep.

Britton: Alice and Aaron already exhausted, hugging them to sofa sleeping.

Then Britton and Jodi are hugging Alice and Aaron to sofa sleeping. And then Elsa says

Elsa: At least your(Britton) uncle and aunt born adorable daughter also had adorable son, and they both so obedient, make people happy, your uncle and aunt had their children like this really happiness, right?

Britton: Indeed happiness, but sometimes Alice and Aaron were bothering uncle and aunt business, in bakery to annoying want to see 'Sister Britney'. And Elsa your little cousins are obedient, four of them always get along together.

Elsa: Yes, they are obedience. But prior to the past, when Nate was age 4, he said wants same with uncle future be a teacher, but when Nick born, Nate always went to talked with Nick, even without mind to attended school, but after Nate was hardworking again. Nick and Neil were always watching the funny show and bloopers, even Nicole wants with both of them, they both also didn't notice on Nicole.

Jodi: But you told them, and now they are more concerning on her. My little cousins also had problems before, except Maggie. Painting trio were always misunderstanding on Maggie, although at last Matt, Max, Meg finally understood on Maggie, but uncle Duncan and aunt Pamela saw painting trio were always misunderstanding on Maggie, they also sad. Except Maggie, I named them painting trio, because Matt, Max and Meg favorite on drawing and painting, even fifth child of uncle and aunt Mike also favorite on drawing and painting. Just great as Matt and Meg didn't even like the Edwards children.

Elsa: I also glad Nick and Neil are your cousins best friends, they both also didn't even like that spoiled Edwards children.

And this time Theodore and Cathy are back, and they have seen Alice and Aaron are sleeping on sofa, then Theodore and Cathy walk to living room and said

Theodore: Thanks for you guys were taking care on Alice and Aaron.

Cathy: So good have you both(Elsa & Jodi), helped us took care Alice and Aaron, and let them to sleeping more sweet.

Jodi: Your welcome.

Elsa: Anyway this month we both so idle.

Cathy: We take Alice and Aaron back to room sleeping first, both really sleeping so cute.

Then Britney comes to downstairs and Britton asks

Britton: Did you succeed?

Britney: Of course, his nightmare, about Scarlet and Scott also his mother already disappeared from his dream, now he is sleeping without fear, but uncle and aunt, can you both let Alice and Aaron to sleeping with Hill one more night, tomorrow Hill will back to St. Louis, next time Hill come will at before Christmas, moreover let Hill to sleeping with Alice and Aaron, he will feel more secure.

Cathy: Of course, now we hug Alice and Aaron to…. Hill at room of Britton, right?

Britney: Yes.

Then Theodore and Cathy are hugging Alice and Aaron to room of Britton let Alice and Aaron to sleeping with Hill. Meanwhile in downstairs, Britney asks

Britney: Just recently what you guys were chatting/talking about?

Jodi: We are chatting about the family have good also not good side.

Then Britney is sitting and Elsa asks

Elsa: Britney, all of people you know, you think which family are best of you see?

Britney: I think…. Impossible us, had Phoebe and Philip already so imperfectly. I think your(Jodi) uncle Kelvin and your mom younger sister auntie Jessica are. Auntie Jessica already pregnant 5 months, their children know help mother, take care mother, and they did not quarrel.

Jodi: Although you were right, but George he wishes aunt born is Geoffrey, if their fifth child is Georgette, I don't know how disappointed he will be. And Georgie, last time when my birthday, aunt Pamela told us, Georgie was eating 2 cakes in my birthday. When aunt Jessica and her children back in home, that time Georgie was still sleeping but she stool even she didn't wake up yet.

Britton: Looks like Georgie really loves eat the cake.

Jodi: When she eats, she will eat more and more, stool no question about it. Also my mom had two younger sister, aunt Jessica and another first younger sister my aunt Julia, but now we didn't know where's aunt Julia.

Elsa: Your another aunt will back, maybe just soon.

Britney: Also probably your aunt already had so happiness family and obedience children.

Jodi: Hope aunt Julia is.

Britton: Where's Fiona, why she didn't come here?

Britney: Before I came here, I went to Fiona's room and saw Fiona already fell asleep, Daniel on the floor, so don't bothering Fiona, tomorrow is Fiona last day to attend the school of 6th grade class.

Britton: OK.

Then Britton, Britney, Elsa and Jodi are continuing to chatting other topic.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

After dinner, unwelcome family have come again, is the Hathaway family. Hathaway said they come are want to visiting also Dylan and Emmy were annoying want to see Scarlet and Scott. In living room, Dylan and Emmy are annoying once more, they want Peterson let Scarlet and Scott out from room to play with them both, but Peterson disallowed. But Karen asked

Karen: Why you guys don't let them both(Scarlet & Scott) out from room, just accommodate them both this time, let Dylan and Emmy can playing with them both at outside the room. Dylan and Emmy couldn't play at dirty and smelly environment.

Jen: We don't care them both could or couldn't.

Jacoby: If them both(Dylan & Emmy) want, go inside play with Scarlet and Scott, or just sit here on keep quiet.

Dylan & Emmy: Eh…. Daddy, mommy, we want play with Scarlet and Scott, we don't want go in that room.

Hillary: Want play with them but unwilling walk inside room, or else you both with Scarlet and Scott to playing in bathroom more better.

Jacoby: You both(Dylan & Emmy) want to play with Scarlet and Scott, right?

Dylan & Emmy: Yes, we want play with Scarlet and Scott, we want, we want.

Jacoby: I can let them both(Scarlet & Scott) to playing with you both, a condition.

Jen: You both(Dylan & Emmy) want to playing with Scarlet and Scott, and you both must to teaching them how to showering. Don't say we never give you both opportunity, now we let you both get along with Scarlet and Scott in bathroom, to teaching them both showering.

Nancy: Dylan just 9 years old and Emmy just 7 years old, how supposed they would teach your children?

Leighton: Why cannot, I also knew how to taught Hill showered.

Douglas: Karen, Dylan and Emmy also gonna to growing up, let them both to teaching them both(Scarlet & Scott).

Karen: But Douglas….

Donald: Douglas, them both(Dylan & Emmy) still just kids, don't reluctantly them both.

Laci: Yeah, you guys just let your children to play with my grandson and daughter, don't reluctantly them both(Dylan & Emmy).

Jacoby: We never reluctantly them both(Dylan & Emmy), we let them both to choosing.

Jen: If you both to teaching them both and let them both can showering by themselves alone, we will let Scarlet and Scott to playing with you both everyday.

Dylan & Emmy: Everyday, we teach, we teach.

Lance: Jacoby, Jen, bringing them both to upstairs let them both to teaching Scarlet and Scott showering.

Candace: Hillary and Leighton you both are staying here, we knew you both want to find Jenna and Jillian, but tomorrow you guys also can find them.

Hillary: Nothing, tomorrow at school I also can see her(Jenna).

Leighton: Yeah.

Then Jacoby and Jen are bringing Dylan and Emmy to upstairs, they both unlocked and opened the door, and they are taking Scarlet and Scott to the bathroom, Dylan and Emmy are following. In bathroom, Jacoby and Jen are warning Dylan and Emmy also Scarlet and Scott, for anyway Scarlet and Scott were never listened. Jacoby and Jen mean don't come out from bathroom if Scarlet and Scott still not showered yet. Jacoby and Jen also warning them both, if four of them to playing the water inside or do other bad things, they will not let Dylan and Emmy come here to see Scarlet and Scott anymore, also Scarlet and Scott also gonna to continuing lock inside the room plus four weeks sleeping without the bed.

Meanwhile in downstairs, Douglas asks

Douglas: Yeah, last time you guys said Jacoby and Jen have girl/boyfriend, right?

Lance: Yes. Originally we thought Jacoby and Jen without girl/boyfriend, but after Jacoby and Jen told us.

Candace: Jacoby girlfriend and Jen boyfriend they are also siblings. One is Evan, age 29 and one is Emma, age 21, she just graduated.

Devon: And how about of this Evan?

Lance: Evan is a great man. He has responsible, polite, knowledge and other etc. He is more ability can inherit our market, also he is truly loves Jen.

Eden: Then how about this Emma?

Candace: She is also great woman, also she is a high curiosity girl. Emma's temper same with her big sister Elsa good, she said she wants be reporter with Jacoby and Jen, also she is truly love Jacoby.

Emily: But your son and daughter really love them?

Douglas: Emily, so rude. Sorry about Emily.

Lance: No matter, we believed no matter Jacoby and Emma, Evan and Jen, these two couples are truly love each other.

Candace: And we believed Jacoby and Jen always made best decision.

Then Jacoby and Jen come to downstairs. Lance and Candace told Jacoby and Jen, they are talking about both of them intercourse. Then Eden asked

Eden: Jacoby, if that Emma wasn't your girlfriend, do I have opportunity?

Jacoby: In fact Emma is my first girlfriend, and she also last of my girlfriend.

Devon: How about you, Jen? If that Evan….

Jen: If Evan wasn't my boyfriend, maybe now I single. In fact Evan also is my first boyfriend, in high school and university, I admit, so much boys were pursuing me, but no one suitable.

Then Chris and Courtney are walking/crawling around. Chris is follower and Courtney is crawler. Them both are walking/crawling to living room and stop. Logan is sitting next to Leighton, but them both have seen Logan then Chris and Courtney are walking/crawling to Logan side and bothering Logan. Chris is talking but he brings some wrong pronunciation and babbling, Courtney is just babbling to Logan. And Logan feels afraid, he is hugging tightly on Leighton, and suddenly when Courtney is bothering, she is hungry, so she wants to drinking the breast milk, then Courtney walks to her mom Lexi side while Chris is still bothering on Logan. Lexi wants to feeding Courtney breast milk in living room, but Hillary says

Hillary: Auntie, Could you don't feed her breast milk at here. If want to feed her, bringing her to nobody's place to feed her.

Karen: Why your niece so impolite, mother feed baby girl or boy drinks the breast milk is most happiness things, Courtney in here to sucking Lexi breast milk also normal.

Douglas: Don't shame at here. Lexi, bringing Courtney to other side feed her.

Then Lexi is bringing Courtney to kitchen feeding Courtney breast milk while Chris is still bothering on Logan and he(Logan) is still hugging tightly on Leighton. Then Hillary can't watching/looking/taking anymore, she pulled Logan to her side and she told Chris

Hillary: My little brother hasn't want play with you.

But Chris couldn't to nearing on Logan, so Chris begins to crying. While Courtney is drinking the breast milk, although Lexi hears but she can't do anything because she is feeding Courtney breast milk. When Chris is crying, Dalton quickly to hugging Chris and calls him stops crying and he said

Dalton: Chris just wants to playing your(Leighton) brother, why you guys must made him to crying just could let you guys feel satisfied?

Jacoby: Is your son persisted to disturbed Logan, and Logan didn't want get along with your son but your son still went to disturbed Logan.

Dalton: Next year Chris gonna to preschool, your brother(Logan) also same age with Chris, why just couldn't get along with each other?

Jen: We didn't call Logan to stay away with your son, Logan himself wanted stay away with your son.

Meanwhile Courtney has drunk the breast milk, now she feels satisfied and more spiriting, Courtney is crawling out from kitchen and then crawling around once more, while Chris still crying, then Dalton shows Chris to looking on Courtney crawling, when Chris sees he immediately stops crying and walking to Courtney side and he is following her every step. Then Lexi back, she said Courtney already satisfied, also she asked why Chris was crying when Courtney was drinking breast milk, and Dalton answered Lexi, then Lexi blamed Peterson especially Logan. Then Hillary and Logan mean are they didn't raise them both(Chris & Courtney), let them both just babies already rude. Then Hillary asks

Hillary: Why them both so long in bathroom still aren't coming out yet?

Jacoby: Oh right, don't know what four of them are doing in bathroom.

Jen: Better your children have teaching Scarlet and Scott how to showering, I and Jacoby go to look.

Then Jacoby and Jen are walking to upstairs the bathroom, they both hear still has water sound. Jacoby and Jen opened the door, and they see inside, really Dylan and Emmy weren't teaching Scarlet and Scott how to showering, instead four of them are playing the water, also four of them are bringing some foam of shampoo and shower gel. Jacoby and Jen very angry, they said 'Just know them both(Dylan & Emmy) not gonna teaching Scarlet and Scott how to showering, just playing water inside.' Then Jacoby and Jen wipe dry Scarlet and Scott, holding tightly on Scarlet and Scott to outside bathroom, and called Dylan and Emmy to wearing back the clothes and pants while all had wet. Then Jacoby and Jen brought them both(Scarlet & Scott) back to their own room, called them both to wearing back the clothes and pants, and then Jacoby and Jen locked the door. Then Jacoby and Jen walk to downstairs and told Hathaway

Jacoby: Mr. Hathaway, your fifth and sixth child played the water, also foam of shampoo and shower gel, made the floor wet also foam.

Jen: We never reluctantly them both, them both just agreed by themselves. But instead them both played water and foam inside with Scarlet and Scott, made everything wet.

Jacoby: Please, Mr. Hathaway, could you to bringing them both back home? 

Then Douglas and Karen go to upstairs the bathroom look, though Dylan and Emmy already wore the clothes and pants but already wet. Then Douglas sees really angry and he said 'Called you both to teaching them children how to showering didn't call you both to playing water and foam, when back home I must punishing you both.' Then Douglas and Karen are carrying Dylan and Emmy to downstairs and them both are yelling 'No, no….', and Douglas calls everyone back home, while Chris and Courtney still walking/crawling around, but now Hathaway gonna back home, so Dalton goes to hugging Chris and Lexi is hugging Courtney. Because Chris and Courtney still want to walking/crawling around, but mom dad disallowed, so them both are start crying. Before Hathaway left, Jacoby and Jen told Dylan and Emmy

Jacoby: Before we already warned you both(Dylan & Emmy) never play water with Scarlet and Scott, but you both just ear wind.

Jen: Never mind, anyway begin now you both are needn't to meet/see Scarlet and Scott anymore, even you both come here again, we also will not let you both to see Scarlet and Scott again even once.

Then Hathaway left while Dylan and Emmy still keep to yelling 'No, no…. We want play with Scarlet and Scott.'

And then Peterson are walking to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room. Jacoby and Jen unlocked the door, Lance and Candace already intended to punishing them both, but who knows them both have done more outrageous. Scarlet is wearing clothes and pants of Scott, and Scott is wearing clothes and pants of Scarlet, them both were wearing reverse each other clothes and pants, also them both didn't even wear the underpants. Peterson look so mad also helpless, then before Lance and Candace walk inside to punishing them both, Jacoby and Jen told Scarlet and Scott, because them both didn't even listen what they said, so Jacoby and Jen told them both, now Scarlet and Scott are disallowing to sleeping in bed until next January 12th.. And them both in the end just yelling want to get outside, ice cream and soda. Then Lance and Candace walk to inside and punishing them both, while them both are crying loudly, but no matter Jacoby, Jen, Hillary, Leighton or Logan, no one will care. Before Jacoby and Jen back their home, Leighton and Logan already back to room, but Hillary is worrying and concerning about Hill, so Hillary asks Jacoby and Jen about Hill situation, Jen asks Hillary why she not just call Britney to asks, and Hillary says probably now sister Britney is busy with her friends or family. Then Jacoby and Jen told Hillary, just recently Britney called and told Jacoby and Jen, now Hill be cured, call Hillary needn't to worrying, because now Hill sleeping also not gonna nightmare anymore, also Jacoby and Jen told Hillary, tomorrow Emma and Hill will back here, and Hillary can sees him, and Britney told Jacoby and Jen she couldn't ensure Hill willing to napping or not. And Hillary said just night Hill is sleeping enough time, Hillary will not call Hill to napping anymore. Then Jacoby and Jen back their home, Hillary back room, before sleeping, Hillary is thinking when Hill back, how to make Hill sleeping at night can let Hill feels more comfortable and free.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Family, Friends Are Precious, Love Is So Sweet Part 3

Friday, Amity Park, Morning

Casper High

Danny and Danielle together have come to school, also met with Tucker. Jazz and Sam also at school, just don't know where the area of school Jazz and Sam are. Mr. Lancer meets Tucker first at his office, because when Tucker gets the exam results, he will leave the Amity Park. Mr. Lancer told Tucker so much, Mr. Lancer says he also unwilling Tucker leaves Casper High, but Tucker means everything has been fate. Before Tucker left, Mr. Lancer remembered prior to 18-20 months ago, Tucker was calling Mr. Lancer 'Old Man.' then Tucker also remembered, and Mr. Lancer is hugging Tucker. After hugged, Mr. Lancer in 10th grade results, Tucker was 2nd,, then Tucker asks who is 1st, and Mr. Lancer answers Tucker will know coming soon. Then Tucker said goodbye to Mr. Lancer and he has walked out from office. Tucker sees Danny and Danielle, and Tucker said he's leave first, called Danny to remember flight to St. Louis find him, and Tucker told Danielle if she has time, come to his new home hang out with Tucker, he(Tucker) will send the address to Danny and Danielle, then Tucker left. And then Danny walks to office inside and meets with Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer isn't say anything yet, and Danny worries about his results no good, and Danny asks

Danny: Mr. Lancer, did my results no good, quickly tell me.

Mr. Lancer: Don't be anxious, Danny. Sit down first.

Then Danny sits down and Mr. Lancer continues to saying

Mr. Lancer: Examination was giving you so much pressure, right?

Danny: Actually wasn't much pressure, and recently before examination, everyday I was reviewing book for examination.

Mr. Lancer: Danny, in fact your examination results already beyond my expectation.

Danny: What's that means?

Mr. Lancer: This is your results, you see.

Then Danny has looked his results, he has felt so surprised, and Danny says

Danny: Whoa, my results straight A's, incredible.

Mr. Lancer: I, other teachers and principal also felt incredible, you're 1st in 10th grade.

Danny: Unbelievable.

Mr. Lancer: Danny, in fact I want to ask, what motivates could let you did so well?

Danny: About this, I must appreciated the ghosts, because recently the ghosts didn't come out to chaos anymore, also my friends, let me living with them also taught me and they were helped me reviewing. I agreed my girlfriend's parents, future I must inherit their company, be a gentleman, be a man of useful.

Mr. Lancer: Ambitious, I love it. Before I always misunderstood you, just thought Dash right.

Danny: Already past it, I forgot it.

Mr. Lancer: Do you want to share this moment with your parents and big sister?

Danny: I guessed needn't. Until now Jazz and Sam always called my girlfriend foxy girl, dad mom and Jazz still can't accept her.

Mr. Lancer: About love, I have no experience about love, because now I still single man. If now your girlfriend is your true life girl, then I am blessing you and your girlfriend have breat future.

Danny: Thanks, Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: And before you told me, you said next year want attend college/university, for now your grade already proved you're qualified, you just need to apply for college/university form, I wrote letter to prove you're qualified, I and other teachers principal already signed. All in all, hope you next year are attend the college/university. And Danny, although you same with Tucker will leave Amity Park, but before you left, I want to tell you, I so proud of you.

Danny: Thanks, Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: Before left, with every students, teachers and principal say goodbye.

Danny: I will.

Then Mr. Lancer is hugging Danny, also Mr. Lancer and Danny shake hand, and then Danny says goodbye to Mr. Lancer and he has walked out from office. And then Danny with Danielle directly go to every students, teachers and principal except Jazz and Sam farewell. Later, Jazz and Sam heard Dash and Kwan are talking about Danny and Tucker had left school thing. Then Jazz and Sam are going to find Mr. Lancer, and then Jazz and Sam asked Mr. Lancer, and he answered Danny and Tucker already left, begin now Danny isn't Casper High student anymore, he will attend the college/university. Tucker also isn't Casper high student anymore, and Mr. Lancer told Jazz and Sam Tucker already with his family move to St. Louis. But after Jazz and Sam listened, they both are blaming Mr. Lancer didn't tell both of them about Danny and Tucker, and Mr. Lancer told Jazz and Sam, handle the family issues by themselves, don't blame him. Also Mr. Lancer advocates Jazz don't always look Danny like baby, Danny has grown up, and Mr. Lancer also advocates Sam to pursuing other good man, don't waste any time on Danny, because now Danny already had girlfriend, Danny not love Sam anymore. And then Mr. Lancer left, but Jazz and Sam haven't put Mr. Lancer words in their heart.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Hillary is still waiting for Hill back, because Emma and Hill are on the way back. And then Jacoby and Jen are back, few minutes later Lance and Candace also back, but Hill still isn't back yet, so Peterson not wait for Hill, just directly to dinner first. After dinner, the neighbor's daughters Jenna and Jillian have come, Hillary asks why they come on this time, then Jenna and Jillian answered tomorrow whole day until night, dad works and mom with uncle and aunt will bring them to mall. And then Emma sent Hill back, Emma was waiting Hill walks inside and then Emma left and back home. Hill is back, Hillary so excited, asks Hill

Hillary: Hill, you back, did you feel good?

Hill: Big sister, I want milk.

Hillary: Sister Emma wasn't bring you to dinner?

Hill: Sister Emma does, but sister Emma said I must eat more healthy.

Hillary: You really sure must eat more healthy. Come, big sister take the fresh milk for you.

Then Hillary carries Hill to refrigerator takes the fresh milk to Hill drinking. Jenna and Jillian ask who is sister Emma, then Jacoby answered sister Emma is his girlfriend, and Jen answered sister Emma is her best friend. Then Jacoby asks

Jacoby: Did your dad back, and what you guys big brothers are doing?

Jenna: Eldest brother is busy with his classmate for next year project.

Jillian: In fact his classmate is girl, my eldest brother always secret loves on her. Her name is you sister Jen middle name, called Rachel.

Jen: Then you guys second big brother?

Jenna: Big brother is accompanying cousins.

Leighton: How about Trina?

Jillian: Paul, Preston and Tiffany were accompanying Trina played, but Trina still felt not enough.

Jenna: Just recently Leighton you should got hear, Trina was non-stop crying, no matter all of us on her side, coaxed her, or called her don't cry, but she was still non-stop crying until aunt was back, then aunt coaxed Trina.

Jillian: Now Trina is sleeping.

Jenna: Last night we saw had family to visited you guys, we also saw had babies, maybe can let them with Trina playing.

Then Hillary and Hill are walking out from kitchen, and Hillary says

Hillary: Absolutely not.

Jenna: Why?

And this time Danielle is back, Jacoby and Jen asked why Danielle back but didn't inform them, and Danielle said because these few days so busy, so forgot to inform Peterson. Then Hillary introducing Danielle to let Jenna and Jillian know, also Hillary tells Jenna she(Danielle) same age with Hillary and Jenna. Then each other said 'Nice to meet you.' And Jenna continues to asking

Jenna: You said can't let their babies hang out with Trina, why can't?

Hillary: What them both name?

Jen: No matter. Last night came to our home visited that family just our parents cooperation of business only.

Jacoby: And their children most of them were got spoiled by parents, also included those two babies.

Leighton: Yesterday that…. Hathaway family came to our home, and their babies were just walking/crawling around.

Hillary: Baby boy 2 years old was crawler and follower, and baby girl 7 or 9 months was crawler, she was crawling around, and her big brother baby boy was following her every step around living room and kitchen. Also them both were disturbing Logan.

Leighton: Those babies mother still wanted to fed her baby daughter breast milk in our face.

Jen: Oh right, did you(Danielle) and Danny with eh…

Danielle: Tucker.

Jen: Right, did you guys solve the work?

Danielle: I, Danny and Tucker already solved it. Next week all of you also three of us gonna witness the breaking news.

Jacoby: Outstanding.

Danielle: That's of course. Oh right, I guessed these few days Scarlet and Scott also didn't admit the fault or apologize to Hill, right?

Hillary: So far them both didn't, and more outrageous.

Danielle: What happened when I wasn't here?

Jen: Sit down first, we will one by one to telling you everything was happened when you weren't here.

Then Peterson one by one tell Danielle about everything these four and half days(Including today morning and afternoon) what happened, Jenna and Jillian are listening also. Then after Danielle listened, she feels Scarlet and Scott already went to the point near the worst, and Peterson also didn't know how to continue to educating Scarlet and Scott anymore.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Wright home

Bishop come to Wright home for dinner, and Britton asks

Britton: Where are Alice and Aaron?

Jodi: We sent Alice and Aaron to your uncle bakery.

Elsa: They both were nonstop saying want sister..sister Britney.

Jodi: We both just put them on bakery gave to their parents and we left.

Britney: How about Alice and Aaron?

Elsa: When we're leaving, Alice and Aaron were crying, they tried to follow us but your uncle and aunt were holding Alice and Aaron.

Fiona: Why doesn't seen Maggie and her little's?

David: Their parents brought all of them to outside to buying something also dinner at outside. Except Mike, he is sleeping at first empty room.

Judy: Because daily Mike supposed to sleeping two times, noon and afternoon. But morning Mike woke, he hasn't sleeping until before his parents and big sisters and brothers were gone to outside.

Tony: And what Mike was doing when he wide awake?

John: Much time with Maggie, drew and painted with Matt, Max and Meg. Also lunch milk time and showered time.

Jake: We dinner first, then talk later.

Wendy: OK. What your family cooked tonight?

Then Bishop and Wright walk to table for dinner. After dinner, the siblings are talking about, originally they were planning tomorrow to shopping, also buy the Christmas presents, but climate expert tomorrow is gonna snowing in Kansas City, also Sunday Britton, Britney and Fiona will go to stadium watch football, eastern time 1pm and mid-west time is noon(12pm). Then Jake, Jodi and John mean they can wait for Bishop to finish watch the football. And then parents are walking to living room, and Judy says

Judy: You guys told us, yesterday you were put the camera on Phoebe and Philip room, to see exactly what them both were always doing inside the room.

Jodi: Oh right, wait for minute, parents.

Elsa: Just need to connecting and plug-in to television, then all of us can see what them both really do everyday at inside the room.

And they are connecting and plug-in the device to television. After connected, all of them are seeing what Phoebe and Philip are doing now, which them both still sleeping, also them both posture of sleeping are really ugly. And then everybody is seeing Phoebe and Philip, David asks

David: I sees them both are sleeping together, just close on each other.

Judy: Them both know how to sleeping together?

Tony: Of course not. The reason why them both could sleeping with each other close was because Mary always put them both sleeping onto the bed.

Wendy: Phoebe and Philip just felt tired then fell asleep, them both couldn't make themselves awake, when felt tired, just ready to sleeping, no matter where.

Jake: Then how many hours for them both sleeping on daily?

Britton: Before them both started walking, mean them both were still crawling, daily for them both slept time should had least 14-15 hours, most as 17 hours.

Jake: That mean for them both wide awake time on daily just 7 to 10 hours only?

Britton: Yes.

Jodi: How about after them both were start to walking?

Britney: Now them both on daily, night sleeping until morning have 10-12 hours, and then breakfast and toilet time just spend an hour or 90 minutes, and then sleeping. From morning sleeping until afternoon, lunch and toilet time and then sleeping again. From afternoon until night just like nearly now. When them both wake up, them both will stand up and then yell for milk..milk..milk.. All in all them both just no milk or couldn't wait the milk drinking, them both gonna crying loudly. And then feel tired will sleeping again until morning.

Jodi: If count like this, morning, afternoon and night just awake most as 90 minutes, and them both sleeping time on daily total nineteen and thirty minutes. If Philip sleeps more than Phoebe, than Philip must sleeping 20 hours or more.

Britney: Have milk powder make by Fiona or Mary perhaps can let them both awake more time, but without milk powder just make them both without fun, just make them both wanna sleeping.

John: Then how them both were walking out from room, also crying loudly?

Fiona: For crying loudly, just a little bit already enough to make them both crying loudly, really them both can break the record, daily crying plus loudly. Almost everyday was Mary hugged them both out from room, otherwise them both just stay in the room, no matter before them both were sucking the pacifier or now, except them both felt hungry or thirsty, them both see can walk to outside just slowly come to downstairs bother and yell for milk..milk..milk..

Judy: Wendy, do them both know how to hold the urine?

Wendy: Phoebe and Philip really couldn't endure everything, not to mention about urinate or stool/defecate. If urinate, them both can't endure will pee on pants, as for stool just fortunately when them both not eat time, not gonna to stool.

Elsa: But why when Phoebe attended preschool and elementary school last day, she was urinating and stool at class?

Tony: We also didn't know, probably she was drinking too much milk powder.

Elsa: OK…. Look, everyone, Phoebe and Philip are waking up.

And then Everybody is attention on Phoebe and Philip. Them both have woken, and their first things is stand up. Before them both stand up, them both have done for posture of crawling and then just standing up. Them both are walking so slowly, because the door closed but unlocked, them both haven't seen outside, so them both are just walking around look like silly are find the way to get out but them both are doesn't even know what them both are doing. And then Philip is just walking slowly few steps and he is gently falls down on the floor. Normal person not gonna feel pain, but Philip does, so he is crying loudly, and Phoebe sees Philip crying loudly, she is following Philip to crying loudly. Also Philip is crying loudly and knocking the floor. And the everybody saw, and Jodi says

Jodi: Oh please, just gently fell down on the floor, just like this he(Philip) also felt pain? And crying loudly.

Elsa: And Phoebe has seen but she doesn't do anything, saw Philip was crying loudly she was just following Philip to crying loudly.

Britney: That's the real ones for them both, few minutes later them both gonna fall asleep, and I very sure Philip will be sleeping early than Phoebe few minutes.

Britton: Them both not even have spirit, never gonna know anything, just knew sleeping and crying loudly.

David: Jodi, just turn off and disconnecting.

Then Jodi and Elsa turned off television and disconnected unplug the device. And David continues to saying

David: We're so regrettably you both had the daughter Phoebe and the son Philip like that.

Judy: But you both already had three great children, we believed these three already best in you both heart.

David: Although you both want future Philip can inherit the company dream already broke, but we believed future Danny will do his best, help you guys make company more successful.

Jake: And Uncle auntie you guys also had two little adorable niece and nephew.

Wendy: Really thanks for all of you.

Judy: Your welcome, anyway next February we will be a family. Britton and our Jodi will be marrying at next February, and our Jodi will born cute, clever and adorable children just like your(Tony & Wendy) children.

Jodi: Mom, I and Britton still not planning yet.

Wendy: Britton and Jodi, it's time to planning.

Jodi: Auntie Wendy…. In this case, dad mom you both should call big brother Jake and Elsa to born first, besides they married.

David: It is, but they said will planning to born baby at next two years.

Elsa: Talk other. Fiona, you should already knew the examination results, right?

Fiona: How did you(Elsa) know?

Jodi: Today Maggie also got her results, and Maggie's examination results has so good.

Britney: When I was back, Fiona saw me quickly took the results to me looked.

Britton: Quick, Fiona, tell everyone about your results.

Fiona: When I was known, I also surprised go so far as first time I got 1st in class.

Elsa: Really, you got 1st, congratulate.

Then everybody congratulates Fiona and she appreciated. Also all of them wished Danny also got good results. And then Judy asks

Judy: Now Fiona got 1st, did you both(Britton & Britney) ever get 1st?

Britton: We both and Elsa always same class with each other.

Britney: No matter was elementary school, mid-school and high school even the university.

Elsa: I with you both(Britton & Britney) already read in same class 13 years until age 18, that time you both attended university, because I want with Emma, so I was late a year.

Britney: And you(Elsa) always was first in class even no matter we're in kindergarten until 11th grade. I just got two or three times first place, I and Britton always behind of you.

Britton: And I never get first, best I was 3rd in class.

Jodi: You guys and I are good people, we're always in best. Never like them both, now them both should already fell asleep.

Jake: First, we went for looking Aaron, that time them both were walking the stairs so slowly, also yelling want the milk..milk...milk. And second time for looking Alice, them both were also walking the stairs so slowly, didn't know second time slowly than first time or just same.

Elsa: Even Alice just 31 months, she was also walking the stairs faster than Phoebe and Philip.

John: In fact exactly did them both have more walking at home?

Jodi: Before when them both were most walking per day?

Britney: Most when I, you(Fiona), Jennifer and Danielle brought them both to shopping. That time Phoebe and Scarlet were just walking slowly, Phoebe walked slowly, Scarlet just followed, wasted us so many times, also in mall them both were crying loudly.

Fiona: Because Phoebe bit and slobber on Scarlet's toy bear.

Britney: At last Scarlet also didn't bring that toy bear back to St. Louis, she didn't even know how to cherish, just wasted our money only.

Britton: Philip also same like your(Britney) example, Philip and Scott were also walking slowly in mall, them both were crying loudly because we didn't want buy the toys to them both.

Tony: Unless last Sunday you guys brought Phoebe and Philip bought necessary stuff could pleasantly.

Jake: All just we gentlemen met you ladies at restaurant, otherwise we would really get angry from Philip.

Jodi: We also would get angry from Phoebe if we didn't met you gentlemen at restaurant, Phoebe more trouble than Philip.

Elsa: But in restaurant also saw that family who spoiled their children.

Then all of them are continue to chatting.

Johnson home, night

Danny went to Bishop parent home, but except the housekeeper Mary in room rest and them both(Phoebe & Philip), nobody at home, so Danny comes to Johnson home and he is looking for Nate. Lara sees Danny, she lets Danny come in, and Lara asks Danny 'You came to looking for Nate', and Danny says yes. And Lara answered Nate in upstairs he is using the computer. And Lara goes to upstairs calls him, and Danny is sitting in living room waiting. In living room, Nick and Neil are watching funny/bloopers show at the same time also playing with Nicole, Danny is just sitting on sofa looking them. And then Lara and Nate are coming to downstairs, Nate comes to downstairs and asks Danny why he(Danny) came here didn't find Fiona, and Danny answered just recently he was back to Bishop parent home but didn't see anybody at home, so Danny came here to find Nate, Danny also asks

Danny: Did you had dinner?

Nate: Yeah, just an hour ago. Also nobody knows today you back, so Fiona didn't inform you, she(Fiona) and her family went to Maggie's cousins home dinner.

Danny: Do you want go outside eat supper? I pay.

Nate: I can, but I must ask mom first.

Then Nate isn't go to ask, he is yelling in living room and asking 'Mom, can I with Danny go to outside eat supper?

And then Lara answered 'Supper, anyway now has begun holiday, tomorrow you guys needn't attend the school. OK, but don't too late back home.'

Nate: OK, mom.

Then Danny and Nate are ready go to outside dinner, but who knows, thought Nick and Neil focused on show and Nicole, but they both were hearing, and they are asking want go with Danny and Nate. But Nate said

Nate: Of course cannot, you both want to staying at home, accompanying Nicole and get early sleeping.

Neil: Please, big brother.

Nick: Brother Danny, bring us together, if not we tell sister Fiona.

Danny: Tell Fiona about what?

Nick: Tell brother Danny not bring us to eat supper.

Then Lara is coming and she says

Lara: Nate, if you want also can bring Nick and Neil go with you and Danny, anyway they both same with you needn't attend the school.

And Nate agrees let Nick and Neil following them. Before Danny with Johnson siblings have gone to outside supper, Lara calls stop first. And Lara said

Lara: Wait, you guys forgot, don't bring Nicole go with you guys.

Originally Nicole has followed Danny and her big brothers, but Lara is disallowing them to bringing Nicole together, and Lara said

Lara: You three remember early or don't too late back home, also don't just Danny pay, you guys order more food.

Nate: OK, mom. We won't use Danny much money.

Lara: OK, Nicole, already dinner, milk powder, pee and stool also showered. Your big brothers want with brother Danny to outside supper, and now it's your sleeping time, but you sleep before, I and your daddy gonna to accompanying you few minutes until you sleeping.

But Nicole doesn't want, she wants to with her big brothers and Danny to outside supper, but Lara was disallowing. Then Lara is hugging Nicole back to room, and Nicole is crying and pat Lara shoulder also Nicole is yelling 'Brother' and some babbling. And then Danny and Johnson sons have arrived the restaurant and ordering the food. Danny asks why he didn't see uncle Ronald at home, and Nate answered because his father Ronald is a high school teacher, although now has begun school holiday, but he(Ronald) is also busy for school things, Nate also said his father has confidence and knew next year Nate will attend the high school, so Ronald also busy for high school procedures of Nate.

Next day – Kansas City, MO

Bishop parent home, Morning

Before come here. At 'Brit' siblings home, originally Britton and Britney weren't know Danny already back, until they both saw Danny at their home. Britton and Britney same time came out from room, and then Danny was coming out from room and they both were seeing him. Britton and Britney asked Danny when did you back, and Danny answered last night he was already back here, but went to Bishop parent home didn't see Bishop, so Danny was went to looking for Nate. Then Britton and Britney asked did Danny got the examination results, and Danny said he got it. Britton asked Danny did he tell Nate last night, and Danny answered indeed he was telling Nate, but Danny meant he's still not looking yet, because Danny wants with Fiona together to know the results, but in fact Danny already knew about his results, just Danny wants Fiona is second person who knows. But Danny meant Britton and Britney could at same time, second person for two person who know his results. Britney asked why Danny not let Fiona knows first, and Danny answered because had both of them, so Danny could got so good results, and Danny told Britton and Britney his results. After Danny said, Britton and Britney so glad for Danny, also congratulated for Danny. Then Britton and Britney were calling Danny quickly to brush teeth, breakfast and change the clothes, and then go to Bishop parent home to tell Fiona this good news, also they meant the dog Daniel miss him.

And now, Danny, Britton and Britney have come, but they see have some cars at here. When they opened the door, they so surprised because they are seeing so many people at here. Have four families, three surname family. They are Wright families, Smith family and Johnson family. Four families no matter parents or children also here, even Wright family housekeeper also came. Now Aaron, Mike and Nicole are sleeping in Fiona's room, also Matt, Max and Meg are drawing and painting, Alice is looking painting trio drawing. Meanwhile in downstairs, Georgie is playing toys of Alice and Aaron, when Fiona sees Danny, she so happy and quickly goes to hugging Danny and says 'Danny, you're back, and when did you back?' And Danny answered Fiona. Britton and Britney are walking to living room and they ask

Britton: Why all of you came here, also now still not noon yet.

David: We came here, because today here will snowing.

Pamela: Anyway Mike also intended to hang around with Aaron, although he was always with Maggie.

John: We're afraid later snowing too much, we can't get to outside.

Ronald: And we're also coming here because children want to come, they meant at home so boring.

Britney: Where are children?

Kelvin: Georgie you both can see, later afternoon Georgie will sleeping, now she is playing toys of Alice and Aaron. Also we came here, one side for let Georgie can playing with Alice and Aaron, and other side Pamela told me would came here, could let our children to hanging around with cousins also have people with me to take care Jessica and baby in her womb.

Britney: We're so welcoming all of you came here, but don't you guys afraid about Phoebe and Philip, at any time them both gonna wake up and disturbing children of you guys.

Duncan: Just recently David and Judy also your(Brit) parents already told us, them both daily time of awake just 4 hours, most also just 6 hours. And besides last time them both also didn't bother us and children.

Britton: But this time room of Phoebe and Philip is open, that means them both at any time can come out and then go to disturb Alice, Aaron and other babies.

Lara: Don't too worrying about it, later afternoon babies also gonna sleeping, and Fiona said would let babies to sleeping at her room.

Tony: Moreover, we so many people, Phoebe and Philip just two, what they can do.

Britney: OK….

While Danny and Fiona are talking in other side, Danny already told Fiona about his examination results. After Fiona listened, she felt happy for Danny, then Fiona also told Danny she got 1st in class, and Danny also so happy and said she has broken her always can't get first record. And the people sitting on living room sofa asked Danny and Fiona what they are talking about, then Danny and Fiona are walking to living room, and they both are telling everybody about their examination results. After they listened, the people already knew like Bishop not including Theodore and Cathy, David, Judy, Jake, Elsa, Jodi and John meant last night they already knew. Not including people congratulate Fiona got 1st in examination. For Danny, before he announced to everybody, except Britton, Britney and Fiona, nobody knows. When they have known, they congratulate Danny, also said Danny and Fiona are born with a pair/couple. But Nate asks Danny why last night when they were supper, Danny didn't tell him first, and Danny said he wants to let Fiona knows first, because Britton and Britney also helped Danny so much, also coincidentally met Britton and Britney in their home, so Danny told Britton and Britney first, Fiona was third.

Britton and Britney don't want Phoebe and Philip come out to disturb anyone, so they ask

Britney: Mom, did Phoebe and Philip woke at this morning?

Wendy: Them both already woke at this morning, just unfortunately….

Tony: Although Philip didn't pee on pants, but Phoebe did.

Pamela: And your home housekeeper…. Mary would so busy?

Wendy: Yes, but also no way. We just can increase her salary for thanks her.

Tony: If Phoebe and Philip know how to hold urinate and stool, Mary won't be so busy.

Judy: We also knew your housekeeper Mary so busy for them both, anyway our home also nobody, so we also bought our housekeeper came here to help Mary, incidentally they can at same time working and chatting.

Wendy: Them both already fell asleep, no question about must Philip first. Them both fell asleep when….

David: When we're arriving here.

Jessica: Britney, what are you carrying on your hand?

Kelvin: Is that….

Then Britney is looking Georgie while she is still playing toys of Alice and Aaron. Britney knows Kelvin and Jessica don't want Britney speaks that word, so Britney says

Britney: I knew you both parents don't want Georgie hears that word. Because later will snowing, so no chance go to outside, so we bought the C. A. K. E, just we didn't know have so many people at here.

While Georgie is still playing toys of Alice and Aaron, but suddenly she just hears C. A. K. E, Georgie is stop playing and walking to Britney side and she says

Georgie: Cake...cake, I want eat cake.

Britney: I was saying not clearly but she still understands.

Kelvin: Georgie most favorite food is cake, just if she sees or even we speaks the 'Cake' word to 'Kace', she also can understands.

Georgie: Cake..cake..

Then Danny comes and tells Georgie 'This is sister Britney.'

Georgie: Sis..ter Brit….ney, I want eat cake.

Britney: Do you both(Kelvin & Jessica) want give her eats the cake?

Jessica: Better don't, lest she not call stool then already stool once more.

Britney: Sorry, Georgie, your parents said cannot give you eat the cake.

Georgie: I want eat cake.

Kelvin: Georgie, be good girl, don't eat cake first.

But Georgie doesn't listened, and she is crying because parents are disallowing give she eats the cake. And Britney says

Britney: Don't crying, Georgie. Forget the cake, I bringing you to Alice side, let you can playing with Alice, alright?

But playing with Alice also cannot let Georgie stops crying, then Britton gives suggestion, just let Georgie eats half pieces of cake, and Britney asks Kelvin and Jessica opinion, Kelvin and Jessica just reluctantly agreed to let Georgie eats half pieces of cake. Then Britney tells Georgie she can eat cake and Georgie immediately stops crying and Georgie asks 'What….taste….cake….' Britton and Britney are taking Georgie to kitchen, cut half pieces of cake to Georgie and then Britton takes Georgie to Fiona's room, because afraid Alice sees Britney, she will not let go and adhesion on Britney. Meanwhile in downstairs living room, everybody said unexpectedly for cakes Georgie so favorite and favorable impression of cakes. Also Duncan means future much percentage Georgie can be baker, then Kelvin asks Theodore and Cathy, if Georgie future dreams is be baker, they will teach Georgie, right? Theodore and Cathy answered 'Of course, if future Georgie wants be baker, teach and let Georgie be baker are our pleasure.'

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Market Mall Of St. Louis, MO (Mall of Peterson)

Danielle and Peterson come here for shopping, while because own mall, so Lance and Candace back to their office for working some details, call Jacoby and Jen to bringing Danielle, Hillary, Leighton, Hill and Logan shopping here. Before Leighton and Logan appeared, Danielle, Hillary and Hill already came here before, but Leighton and Logan are first time today, for Jacoby and Jen since they both still childhood already came here so many times, although the mall would changed. Leighton sees the mall and she says this mall is quite advanced, she means also so many people. Then Jacoby and Jen said

Jen: This mall name calls referred to Market Mall, full name calls Market Mall Of St./Saint Louis, Missouri.

Jacoby: When I and Jen still kids, at that time Scarlet and Scott still weren't born, no matter we both were eating, shopping, buying new clothes or fun, most time dad mom would brought I and Jen here.

Hillary: How about after Scarlet and Scott born, did them both always come?

Jen: Them both came here just knew sabotage, ruined the atmosphere, so dad mom not much time take them both come here.

Jacoby: Them both come here also gonna affect everybody, especially affect dad mom work.

Leighton: How long this mall at here?

Jen: Approximate since our grandfather built and established this mall, and then let dad to inherited the mall. Dad already age 50…..

Jacoby: All in all probably should had at least 60 years history.

Jen: The mall update and then update, everything evolution, except do you guys know the answer?

Danielle: Scarlet and Scott. If can, Phoebe and Philip also.

Jacoby: Right, Scarlet and Scott. Tell you guys, them both never have touch computer, laptop, mobile phone or I-pad once. Before them both were just always watching 'Spongebob Squarepants' DVD on television, were always just eating ice cream and drinking soda and milkshake.

Jen: If earlier we never prevented them both let them both continue, now them both will be diabetes patient.

Jacoby: Assumption if we have a little sister like Fiona, brother also can, that will be so good but little sister kind like Scarlet and little brother kind like Scott.

Hillary: Although I'm you both little cousin, but I and Hill also can just like your real siblings.

Leighton: I and Logan also can.

Danielle: Anyway I am always living with you both(Jacoby & Jen).

Meanwhile in mall, Foley family are shopping, and they are walking into clothes stores. Just in time coincidentally Peterson are just near Foley, and Danielle sees Tucker, Peterson are also seeing, but especially for Hillary, when she sees Tucker, reaction of Hillary is surprising, Danielle intended to greet Tucker, but unexpectedly Hillary runs into Tucker side, Danielle and Peterson surprised. Then Hillary runs to Tucker side and she is saying

Hillary: Hi, I….

And Tucker turns around and he says

Tucker: Hi, may I help you, I….(And then he says)…. Hi, you look so familiar, did we see before?

Hillary: Of course. Do you remember, 2 years ago, at mall of Chicago, mall held technology exhibition, had a girl asked you so much questions, she was also bringing her little brother together, that girl was me, remember?

Then Tucker is recollecting, and finally he remembers. And Tucker says

Tucker: So.. two years ago that girl is you?

Hillary: Yes. And Hi, I'm Hillary Peterson, middle name Chloe.

Tucker: I'm Tucker Foley, but I haven't middle name, just Tucker Foley.

Hillary: Really unexpectedly two years didn't see, just saw me once, you remembered me.

Tucker: Because just only you were listening me said so much about technology. If my best friends, they already felt tired or dozed off.

And Danielle and Peterson come and Danielle asks Tucker

Danielle: Tucker, so coincidentally saw you at here.

Tucker: I with dad mom came here to buying something for new home.

Danielle: You know her(Hillary)?

Tucker: She(Hillary) is the girl, two days I was telling you(Danielle) and Danny about her, and her is she, Hillary.

Danielle: Hillary is that girl you meant?

Tucker: Yes, she was listening me said so much. You(Hillary) and your little brother not live at Chicago, why you guys in St. Louis?

Hillary: My dad and mom already divorced. My mom abandoned us, my dad requested my uncle and aunt take care us, and my uncle aunt are living in this city, also this mall is belong to my uncle and aunt.

Tucker: And they(Peterson) are?

Hillary: This both are my little step-siblings, this is Leighton and this is Logan. This is my little brother Hill, two years ago you already saw him, now he age 4. And this both(Jacoby & Jen) are….

Tucker: I know, they are Jacoby and Jen. First, I am sorry about Jazz and Sam always called you guys bad and cheap families.

Jacoby: Didn't matter, anyway we never care about they(Jazz & Sam) said.

Jen: This mall is belong us, if you and your parents need anything can ask us.

Tucker: Thanks, but now I and dad mom are consumer.

In fact Maurice and Angela already bought, but they are seeing Tucker is chatting with Hillary so glad, so they are waiting Tucker. But use much time, and Tucker's dad mom called now it's time back home to completely make new home more like a home. Then before Tucker left, Tucker gave his contact number and home address to Hillary, and Tucker told Hillary, if anything Hillary needs, she can call or come his(Tucker) home to find him, tomorrow also can. Then Foley left the mall and back their new home. While Peterson are still staying in mall, they are walking around the mall also shopping, then Jacoby and Jen told Hillary they so glad Hillary was finally saw Tucker, and then Danielle asks Hillary whether she(Hillary) loves Tucker, and Hillary denies and she answered she so glad met Tucker at here, also could friend with Tucker. Then Hillary quickly said otherwise go to another floor, to cinema area of mall see have what movie, anyway waiting for Lance and Candace, so Danielle and Peterson just followed where goes.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon(Snowing)

Edwards home

Samuel and Alex are in elders room discussing about next program of their company. Allen is watching Alan and Amy doing the mathematics but them both mathematics questions degree not same. Them both are doing questions of mathematics because Samuel punished them both. Allen is watching them both because Samuel commanded Alex to watching Alan and Amy doing the mathematics until end. If not or Allen favoritism for them both, Joseph told Allen he and them both(Alan & Amy) don't expect can get the Christmas presents. But Alan and Amy feel the questions so difficult, also Joseph told Allen he can't teach them both, but Allen looks like also can't answer it. Darci is training let Billy to bravely walking the stairs, she is using Bailee using act as power to make Billy walking the stairs, while Darci is hugging Bailee, and Bailee is still sleeping and also sucking the pacifier, Billy is slowly walking the stairs step by step, also he feels so hard. Joseph, Holly and Nancy are living room, they are watching television, because outside still snowing, so they can't go outside. Anna and Anne are also in living room, because snowing, so they couldn't relax at pool. So Anna and Anne in living room, they are discussing how to successful pursuing Britton and John, target is break up Britton and Jodi, and make John without any feeling to Britney anymore. Difficult at, John is Jodi's little brother, had Jodi so difficult even impossible. More difficult is Britton and Jodi are couple, 2 months remaining, if cannot break up both of them, Britton and Jodi will be marrying. Also Britney and Elsa are Jodi best friends, Britney is little sister of Britton, she won't support Anna, also Elsa is Jake's wife, and Elsa already sure won't help them because Alan and Amy. How are Anna and Anne planning to successful pursuing?

Bishop parent home, Afternoon

After everybody together already lunch, Tony and Wendy lent their own room to let Jessica rests, and Kelvin is accompanying Jessica. While Tony, Wendy, David, Judy, Duncan, Pamela, Ronald and Lara are continue chatting in living room, not loud or whisper, just normal sound, because the kids Georgia, Neil and Meg, the babies Alice, Georgie, Aaron, Mike and Nicole are sleeping in living room, for let parents can watching children have sweet sleeping. Also Matt and Max are drawing and painting in living room, Duncan and Pamela had idea, called Matt and Max can drawing and painting sweet sleeping of the children and babies, and Matt and Max are whispering to drawing and painting sweet sleeping of the children and babies. In Fiona's room, Fiona, Maggie and Nate are chatting, Georgene, Nick and George are playing board games. Both housekeepers are in bathroom waiting for Phoebe and Philip to urinating and stool, just recently them both woke up, were lunch with crying loudly, and this time them both peed when them both were sleeping. Wright's housekeeper also felt housekeeper Mary so busy and hard for helped and took care of them both. In room of Britton, Danny, Britton, Britney, Elsa, Jake, Jodi and John are talking about, and Jodi says not meet every time just chatting, otherwise we play a game. And they asked Jodi what she wants to play, and Jodi said we play the quiz, about American sports, their cities and states. Then Danny said definitely has person give wrong answer, so Jodi suggested to choosing reviewer, and they chose Jake to be reviewer, Jake asked why him, and Elsa means Jake is a lawyer, also his Geography is great, so Jake is reviewer, then Jodi is explaining the rules, like answer the team name, don't speak out the city name. In 5 seconds must answer it, if late count wrong. Before start, six of them know this for Danny maybe has some difficult, asked Danny wants to Fiona's room to chatting with Fiona, Maggie and Nate, and Danny so confident and said he knows the answer no matter what kind of questions. So they are starting from NFL, first questions Jake asks is….

Jake: Danny, you first. Jets.

Danny: Giants

Jake: Next(Britton), Raiders.

Britton: 49ers.

Jake: Next(Britney), Rams.

Britney: Chargers.

Jake: Next(Elsa), Lions

Elsa: Steelers. (4 seconds)

Jake: Next(Jodi), Cowboys.

Jodi: Texans.

Jake: Wrong.

Jodi: What, why, Dallas and Houston both in Texas.

Jake: But in NFL, Dallas East, Houston South. Answer is Dolphins(Miami). Next(John), Saints.

John: Texans.

Jake: Right. Little sister(Jodi), Houston in South, New Orleans also in South.

Jodi: OK..OK, I got it.

Jake: Next, Redskins.

Danny: Ravens…. No….

Jake: Wrong answer. The answer is Bills. Next, Bengals.

Britton: Vikings. (Just in time)

Jake: Next, Jaguars.

Britney: Buccaneers.

Jake: Next, Seahawks.

Elsa: Cardinals.

Jake: Wrong. It can but Kansas City and Seattle really have distance, Denver – Seattle are most suitable. Next, Packers.

Jodi: Packers….Browns. (Just in time)

Jake: Chiefs.

John: Cardinals.

Jake: Right, and this time answer is Cardinals. Next, Patriots.

Danny: Eagles.

Jake: Next, Titans.

Britton: Panthers.

Jake: Wrong. That's suitable answer, but Nashville – Atlanta most suitable, so answer is Falcons.

Jake: Panthers.

Britney: Colts.

Jake: Last, Ravens.

Elsa: Bears.

Jake: Alright. Danny, Elsa, Britton and Jodi you guys each had answering wrong answer once, except John and Britney, they still aren't answer wrong yet.

And John and Britney feel so embarrassing. Then next is MLB

Jake: Rockies.

Danny: Rangers

Jake: Royals

Britton: Cardinals

Jake: Marlins

Britney: Rays

Jake: Diamondbacks

Elsa: Astros

Jake: Tigers

Jodi: Pirates

Jake: Twins

John: Brewers

Jake: Dodgers

Danny: Angels

Jake: Phillies

Britton: Blue Jays

Jake: Red Sox

Britney: Braves

Jake: Nationals

Elsa: Orioles

Jake: Padres

Jodi: Mariners

Jake: Indians

John: Reds

Jake: White Sox

Danny: Cubs

Jake: Well done, everyone was answering correct.

And then 7 of them are continue to playing next questions.

Next day – Amity Park, Morning

Fenton Works

Sam comes to find Jazz. Jazz intended wants with Sam flight to KC find Danny and face-off with Bishop their so-called cheap family. But Sam tells Jazz a bad news, Sam means she can't with Jazz flight to KC, Jazz asks why and Sam answered because her parents already confiscated her passport, Sam parents also said before new year, they won't return back the passport to Sam, also called Sam to give up Danny, don't waste any time of him. But Sam was unbending, she said won't give up Danny and Jazz says she always hundred percentage support Sam, also Jazz said can't let their so-called cheap family continue their any recklessness anymore.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Peterson parent home

Jacoby and Jen already sent Hillary to Tucker's home. Since yesterday began, after Hillary saw Tucker, she was so happy until now, just even she went to Tucker's home before Hillary also couldn't wait. Jacoby and Jen so envy Britton, Britney and Fiona, their own city football team still Kansas City, but St. Louis football team already moved to Los Angeles, CA this February. So they both just watching the sports on television. Their neighbor Jenna and Jillian came here to playing with Leighton, Hill and Logan, they also brought their little cousins except Trina, because now Gillian her(Trina) mother in home taking care Trina and watching her sleeping. Jenna asked why didn't see Hillary, and Jacoby and Jen answered they already sent Hillary to Tucker's home, also told Jenna and Jillian everything about yesterday began when Hillary saw Tucker. And Jillian asked about Scarlet and Scott still grounded, then Jacoby and Jen meant them both already without any hoping, also they both said don't know why them both(Dylan and Emmy) wanted friend with Scarlet and Scott. Also Leighton means holiday has begun, so tomorrow no need to school, they(Watson) can come here look for Hillary. Jenna asks did Hillary fall in love of Tucker, and Danielle answered Hillary meant she didn't but they also said probably Hillary was, just she don't know or she just don't want admit only.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

KC Mall

After Danny, Britton, Britney and Fiona watched the American Football, they had disappoint because Chiefs lost a point by field goal, but they still confidence about Chiefs will be first in division. And then four of them go to mall meet with Jake, Elsa, Jodi and John. A group of two to buy their Christmas presents. Danny and Jodi, Jake and Britney, Britton and Elsa and John and Fiona. Also because night they will dinner with their parents together, so everyone suggested the group lunch by themselves, no lunch together.

On Danny and Jodi side

Jodi goes to buying Christmas presents of Britney, because she don't want Danny knows what she gifts to Britney, so Jodi calls Danny to walking around the mall first, later in some restaurant they meet in there. Jodi has bought the Christmas presents, also she already package, she goes to some restaurant with Danny lunch, didn't see six of them. After Danny and Jodi had ordering, they are chatting….

Jodi: Danny, do you know how to make John and Britney intercourse, as fast as possible, the sooner the better.

Danny: I think you should relax, can't be anxious, take it easy.

Jodi: You should already knew about John and Britney, they both no hesitation are the couple born a pair. If not Phoebe and Philip, now John and Britney already intercourse even have marriage. Look both of them process now always just best friend, John not enough confidence to confess and Britney not enough to accept John's love. In fact you and Fiona could intercourse became boy/girlfriend, Britney just like Fiona, you definitely have way to make they both intercourse.

Danny: I became Fiona boyfriend and Fiona became my girlfriend was just fate. Perhaps, you and Britton will be marrying on next February, you both also had romantic love before.

Jodi: I and Britton really had, but John and Britney aren't like us. He told me if he with Fiona and without Britney, he will ask Fiona about how to pursuing successful on Britney.

Danny: Since Fiona will tell John how to pursuing, then you just don't be worrying about both of them. Last Tuesday your birthday, you told me must treat best to Fiona, remember?

Jodi: Of course I remembered. I knew you are good man, good teenager even for assumption you never save the world. Since you appeared, Maggie just could saw Fiona much time, this I must appreciated you.

Danny: In fact not really count was me. You also great, you made Britney spoke about her truly heart.

Jodi: Britney is best friend, although I knew Britney not long than Elsa. When you were testing, I and Elsa were quarreling because this issue. I and Elsa were quarreling two days, until Britney made us reconciled to best friend, but we made Britney almost fainted. I and Elsa really shouldn't for little things quarreled, still caused Britney felt more annoyed.

Danny: In fact I so envy no matter you, Britney or Elsa, you guys are happiness families.

Jodi: Can mean happiness. But bad side like, Britney had little sister and brother like Phoebe and Philip, always just knew made everybody so annoyed. Elsa and her family can mean happiness, but her parents were always quarreling because curiosity of Emma. Before Elsa parents near divorced, but best Elsa dad mom at last reconciled. Prior to I was still babies, when John growth to 7-8 months began, I and my big brother were always quarreling, just met each other already furious. I and Jake were quarreling had 7 or 8 years, until John was scolding awake us. Also because I and Jake, dad mom were planning to born fourth child, but dad mom looked us, they already to dispel. How about you?

Danny: I didn't have third of fourth brother or sister just like you guys. Before I was living with dad mom and Jazz. For before to now, I and Jazz relationship could meant good to not good to good and then to not good is for now. If before Jazz wasn't framed me, I wouldn't know the friends like all of you guys, but it also made I and family relationship went down.

Jodi: Then how did you feel? Like now, if I give you a wish, you wish once your big sister never framed you or you choose not to take a wish?

Danny: Actually I really hope Jazz didn't framed me, but she did, also it did happened, so everything It couldn't be changed.

Jodi: Then do you remember last week Wednesday, who was forgot Nicole, and he stayed Nicole alone in his girlfriend uncle and aunt room.

Danny: This was lessons, I never forget. Because my carelessness caused Nicole alone in room, she definitely felt so lonely and sad.

Jodi: We knew you weren't purposely. Although you forgot Nicole, but you helped the volunteers brought the baby cot to orphanage, let the babies have comfortable bed to sleeping.

Danny: Better than continue let Phoebe and Philip sleep on there just like you said.

Jodi: You're right. Danny, I ask you question, do you think I was unruly and unreasonable lady/woman?

Danny: Unreasonable, never. For unruly, you had little some, but Britton told us, little unruly is your nature, every person has own nature. Like Emma she is curiosity lady/woman/girl.

Jodi: You think in Kansas City or St. Louis, who is most pretty woman/lady/girl you think?

Danny: In fact I can't answer you about this question, but I can let you know, all of you ladies have pretty than Jazz and Sam. You ladies not just pretty on face or body, heart also pretty. Almost forgot, Phoebe and Scarlet really not pretty, instead Phoebe has more ugly.

Jodi: Scarlet at that time my uncle Kelvin host your family and Bishop show, I saw that Scarlet really just like Elsa meant, useless. As for Phoebe, you definitely weren't see before, really has or I should mean have person don't know anything, even the teeth also don't know how to use. Can you tell me why you were feel in love with Fiona?

Danny: I don't know how to speak, because that also suddenly. How about you?

Jodi: I fell in love with Britton, because first we both just want make John and Britney walk to love line, but didn't expect I fell in love with Britton, also his disposition so like Jake, John, Elsa and his both little sisters. But I didn't know originally Britton already fell in love with me.

Danny: Anyway, do you and Britton already have best person of best man and bridesmaid?

Jodi: I don't know, we still haven't make decision. John and Britney already did once, Jake and Elsa already married, you and Fiona still teenagers, so we don't know yet.

And then Danny and Jodi are continue to chatting another topic.

On Jake and Britney side

After they had ordering, they are chatting

Britney: How you and Elsa?

Jake: Of course no doubt about it are best. Before we're sleeping, I and Elsa always would talked for little. Elsa not just care about all of us, she also care my little cousins.

Britney: Of course I knew. I and Elsa knew each other when we're in elementary school grade of kindergarten. But Elsa was never tell me about you, until Elsa told us she would marrying.

Jake: Elsa said she didn't tell you before was because you and Britton so busy, so much work to do. We also busy, Elsa also busy for her PHD degree.

Britney: Want Elsa stayed in Phoebe and Philip room five hours for nothing, she just saw Phoebe and Philip did their silly things, slobber, touched diapers. Actually Elsa can just say 'No', and I won't reluctantly her.

Jake: Elsa promised you because you're her best friend, Elsa knew you were good for Phoebe and Philip, want Elsa teach Phoebe and Philip basic stuffs. And Elsa never blame you, indeed she had little headache, but Elsa told me when Phoebe and Philip were sleeping, she also relaxed and Elsa was watching the mobile phone or tablet, she hopes you don't blame yourself. Do you hate Phoebe, because on several times I saw you were vigorously hitting on Phoebe, vigorously than Philip when you hit Phoebe. She(Phoebe) made you so annoyed, right?

Britney: Last time I believed I with your little sister my best friend Jodi, our dialogue you guys should already had watching. No matter how much I hate Phoebe, but she always my little sister, that's never can be changed, no matter how much do I unwilling if I am. If I hate Phoebe, not because she knows how to walking but still crawling or her IQ just 10 or below. I really hate Phoebe, that's because she(Phoebe) made Philip same with her. For Fiona, dad mom were heart anxious, Fiona age 4, dad mom want Fiona to sleeping with alone. For Phoebe, dad mom were really no way and just could let Phoebe to sleeping with alone since she's back home. Philip supposed to sleeping with dad mom, dad also disagreed let Philip to sleeping with Phoebe, but mom so dearly fond of Phoebe, so mom let Philip to sleeping with Phoebe, even that time Philip didn't even had a month big. We knew dad especially mom very expected can sleeping with Philip, when Phoebe four years old, she supposed to sleeping with alone, but mom felt Phoebe would fear and alone if split up them both, also at that time Philip already and completely influenced by Phoebe. I….

Jake: Enough, don't say it anymore, I afraid you continue to saying, you will feel more sad and cry. To think of good side, your big twin brother and my little sister will be marrying on next February and Fiona got first in class. You know you are really special, we all the time would mentioned about you more than Britton.

Britney: I'm not special, I also same with all of you guys, I also just commoner. So lucky Britton can be marrying with person he's really loves, also was my best friend. Could be completely accepted about them both(Phoebe & Philip). If assumption person Britton loves is Anna, big brother will so toilsome, without toilsome. That Anna can't even accept them both, if she, she will suggests find specialist, or call dad mom immediately send them both to mental hospital or just break up with Britton. When I knew Britton always has girlfriend, and that woman was Jodi, I already rest assured.

Jake: Jodi really good, just she has little unruly, but Britton said that's nature of Jodi, also said Jodi always keeps her little unruly so cute. We skip about Jodi, let's say about John. You should know John loves you already had 14 years, you shouldn't want John wait for you until you have own marriage but he isn't John.

Britney: I already told John, if I and John still aren't have boyfriend/girlfriend, we intercourse.

Jake: Of course John definitely never gonna has other woman, his heart always just you, impossible to accommodate number two, even was Elsa, John also indifferent, also that's making Elsa with me intercourse and then married, and now I and Elsa had marriage.

Britney: I know John loves me, he wrote the letter for me every week, I also love John, but for we both, I….

Jake: Before we lived in LA, except Jodi, mom and my two aunt, John wasn't talk with girl so much. In school, he had friends but not had girl on his friends list, all were boys. Until we moved to this city, and John saw you he already changed. Even he wrote the letter for you, we also no idea until I and Jodi found, but we never tell dad mom, also never let John knows we already knew about his love letters. I and Jodi found it when I was age 17, at that time Jodi age 15 and John age 13. Since John saw you, every year birthday he wished all was about you, in fact could meant he was wishing for you. Also he wanted us never tell you, he also said future can mean now, if you still single, he must let you become his spouse. I told John if you not love him, he should pursues other girl, but Jodi was singing opposite with me, she told John if he loves you, John must to using all he can to pursuing you. You guess, I and Jodi who he listened to?

Britney: Definitely Jodi, because he still single, same with me. All the time I really wished John can find his true love but not me.

Jake: Britney, you already 24 years old, near to 25. Elsa and Jodi 22 years old were already walking into love line, even your little sister Fiona just 12 years old was already talking love with Danny. Britton already walked into love line, Fiona also, as Phoebe and Philip simply no hope, now your dad mom just you, and my dad mom also just John is single. Or do you wanna single life forever?

Britney: Of course impossible single life forever. But I have busy of work, John also busy of arrest the crime. We so busy, how we take out the free time?

Jake: We just work at Monday to Friday, weekends off days. Occasionally for sometimes of Saturday, John works but not much times. If you not love John, I won't say anymore, but answer already in front of us, you both love each other. Straightforward you just tell me all about good impression John was giving to you.

Britney: First time we saw, he told me I so pretty, at that time I felt he was crazy, but for now I feel that sentence was so sweet. At class, Britton and John were sitting behind I and Elsa, Britton told me at that time except John was concentrating on lectures, he was looking on me. I knew sometimes he didn't looking on me because he felt shy. If for other girl, must hope John stops looking on them, but I never think like that, instead I hope we can more get along. I mean not just I and John, also included Britton and Elsa, also other friends. And….

Then Britney continues to speaking, and Jake is listening Britney speaking.

On Britton and Elsa side

After they had ordering, they are chatting….

Britton: Elsa, how do you feel about this mall?

Elsa: Here, great, if only I can see the more better mall outside Kansas City.

Britton: My uncle and aunt in St. Louis, they also had great mall, did you see before you were St. Louis? Jacoby and Jen also had their own coffee shop.

Elsa: Britney and Emma already told me before, as for go to mall or coffee shop, I really didn't have. Anyway next week I will flight to St. Louis, gather with my parents Christmas together. I back here at next January 2nd, because January 3rd is my first work day as professor of university. I will go to mall of Peterson when I still in St. Louis.

Britton: Peterson gonna come here and Christmas with us. We also gonna with them flight to St. Louis for welcome years of 2017.

Elsa: Fiona, accorded Britney said, Fiona has already to begun walking when she just 10 months big.

Britton: In fact was 10 and half months big. Fiona was began walking in unexpectedly, even we also didn't have any idea why Fiona already stood up and she was walking, although she was walking not fast.

Elsa: Your parents didn't possible reluctantly Fiona to standing and walking, right?

Britton: Absolutely impossible, because dad mom also surprised. Moreover, if dad mom really to reluctantly Fiona, for Phoebe and Philip, them both should already walking, not one until five years old just stood up and walking and other in three years old.

Elsa: And Fiona was unwilling to crawling again.

Britton: When Fiona was start to walking, she never crawling again. But that time Fiona just 10-11 months big, instead she was walking with unbalanced, so I and Britney were always holding her hands, take it easy step by step, until Fiona 13 months big, she could be walking by alone.

Elsa: Fiona really is good girl, daughter, little sister and big sister.

Britton: Yeah, Fiona really obedient. When Phoebe was born, we already knew Phoebe unusual. For Britney, at that time Fiona just near age 7, but she voluntary to helped Phoebe everything, and Fiona didn't want Britney or anyone except Mary help, because Fiona wanted Britney to pursuing John without any trouble.

Elsa: But Britney didn't succeed. Although she didn't, but John did and he's still waiting for Britney. I'd very sure John won't change, Britney also. Someday, they both gonna walk into love line, and this day not gonna be long, coming soon. Also I was looking on Britney, and she has no more any patience must to accept John pursues.

Britton: Two lovers, because Phoebe and Philip can't walk into love line, no matter is for what it also unworthy, especially because Phoebe and Philip. OK, don't talk about them both anymore, in fact your little cousins also obedient. Nate, good son, big brother, student, his grades also great. Nick and Neil also great, they just always watched the funny/bloopers show, Nicole is cute, also make everyone happy.

Elsa: For Nate, we all really rest assured of him, but Nate looks like he loves Maggie, just uncle and aunt no idea, they thought Nate and Maggie just good/best friends.

Britton: Nate and Maggie never think to intercourse be couple, besides when John was just age 10-11, he already fell in love on Britney. As for Fiona just age 12 was already talking love with Danny was purely unexpectedly, but they both are true love.

Elsa: For Nick and Neil, they really obedient, also are Matt and Meg best friends. But they both were always watching funny/bloopers show, much time ignored Nicole. When Nicole near 7 months big, she was began to crawling, but Nick and Neil didn't notice, they just thought Nicole always in their side, until they both saw Nicole was crawling. And last month, before my uncle, aunt and little cousins went to England vacation, Nicole was began to walking, but Nicole not Fiona, she still gonna to crawling while she has just begun to crawling, couldn't completely just walking. But when Nicole was began to crawling, Nick and Neil also didn't notice, they thought Nicole was just crawling to here or there, until uncle, aunt and Nate told both of them, and they just finally knew.

Britton: Sorry, at that time I didn't know Britney requested you to taught them both. Except them both didn't even get learn anything, made you were sitting at that room five hours.

Elsa: Don't be sorry, I voluntary. When them both were sleeping, I was just watching the mobile or tablet.

Britton: Do you feel that Mr. Edwards grandson/daughter are cute?

Elsa: Them both cute, please, really no joke, them both did not cute. Just like them both spoiled kids. Before Edwards came to Wright home visited, they just let them both walked and crawled around.

Britton: And their mother still said them both needed to exercise, them both cried, their mother blamed us.

Elsa: Don't say walk the stairs first, that baby boy even just crawl the stairs, he also dare not. Oh right, recently this few days did Anna come to bother you?

Britton: She didn't. I wished now she already give up on me.

Elsa: Definitely not. Well now that two women are thinking how to break up you and Jodi and also make John not to love Britney anymore.

Britton: Don't worry, I and Jodi will be marrying next February, date on birthday of I and Britney. Also I believed except Britney, none of any girls can accommodate John heart.

Elsa: Additionally, now I really wish Danny ex-girlfriend and his big sister don't be stalker anymore.

Britton: Danny gonna solve it. Actually we already knew each other near 20 years. I man, you woman, so long time we never love on each other, we're always best friends.

Elsa: But fiancee of you and husband of me are Wright, even lover of Britney also surname Wright, you think all of our things is just coincidence or fate?

Britton: Who knows, important is we're all together.

Elsa: You're right. No matter I here, my parents in St. Louis, just we always have us, there will be no distance.

Britton: Or just like Phoebe and Philip, although them both always together, but them both never know what them both were doing, today them both do, tomorrow will forget.

Elsa: Even no matter how close the distance, just them both heart don't really have each other, don't say have distance….

Britton: Them both distance already from zero to far even them both are strangers, no more know each other again.

Elsa: Right, also I feel that..Scarlet and.. Scott also, what do you think?

Britton: Same as you.

Then Britton and Elsa are chatting another at the same time eating lunch.

On John and Fiona side

After they had ordering, they are chatting

Fiona: Still can't get my big sister attention on you, need my help?

John: Thanks, but I needn't. At least now your big sister willing talks to me without any nervous or embarrassing, but she said now she still isn't want to talk love.

Fiona: I knew you were loving my big sister 14 years, close to 15th years, and never change. Big sister also loves you, probably she feels Phoebe and Philip were still problems. Big sister knew you can endure Phoebe and Philip, but you know my big sister….

John: Britney has always been thought for people she cares, her family and friends also her colleagues, but she not thought for herself, she wants all of us best, but she missed herself.

Fiona: Before for Phoebe and Philip, Britney always unhappy, no matter I, big brother or dad mom, we couldn't know big sister was always annoying by Phoebe and Philip, especially began from prior to 6 weeks ago. After two days of my birthday, dad mom were talking with Danny, at that time big brother and sister also big cousins in upstairs, that time them both yelled want the milk. After I made, them both just said didn't want.

John: Then how them both expressed their words?

Fiona: Them both didn't say anything, just babbling and continued to sucked the pacifier and played their toys. At that time sister Jen already couldn't endure, she helped me to scolding them both, but Phoebe and Philip didn't care until Britney took away them both pacifier, also Britney told them both she would confiscated their pacifier and toys, called Jen helped her brought to storeroom. And began that time, big sister has shown her unhappy face, big sister was always scolding Phoebe and Philip, because them both, big sister alone flight to St. Louis, just our cousins in there. When big sister back, she also got mad from Phoebe and Philip, and big sister was drinking and then drunk, fortunately had you and sister Jen.

John: Nothing, that's just I should do. Britton told me, when Britney has gone, you didn't help Phoebe and Philip change diapers, didn't make the milk powder for them both, also them both urinated or stool, you won't care?

Fiona: At that time I very mad on them both, made big sister left us, I wanted let them both taste the pain, anyway housekeeper Mary also did helped them both everything even I didn't do.

John: Britton told me that time Britney was mad because for a part was Britney saw them both were sucking the pacifier also sharing to each other. But them both had without any mind, how them both can hide the pacifier?

Fiona: This question really funny. Them both hide the pacifier, absolutely impossible. Since them both were born, them both always sucked the pacifier until got confiscated forever. Two weeks, three or a month, them both always changed the pacifier, can't say for sure had pacifier them both already dropped in somewhere, just got let them both found it, then just took it and sucked it.

John: Oh right, before did Britney tell you about me before?

Fiona: I asked big sister, she evaded my question. I don't know big sister has talk about you when I was sleeping, but usually she didn't.

John: Anyway, I already decided, next January, when I back from LA, I will directly to confess my love on Britney.

Fiona: Not just I, we all support you. But if you confess, big sister rejects?

John: Don't worry, and this time, really on this time, I won't let go your big sister anymore. We walk into love line, just a time relationship, Britney wants to accept me or not, just only looks on Britney can let go obstacle of Phoebe and Philip. Since Jake and Jodi could and already found their true love, Jake already had marriage with Elsa and Jodi will be marrying with Britton next February, I also can, and your big sister Britney also can.

Fiona: I know big sister with you, she will be so happiness. Dad mom told me, before grandpa passed away, for big brother and sister, grandpa wished they can live with happy everyday, although I never see my grandfather, but I hope grandpa wished quickly come true. Danny will make my dad mom to honor grandfather wished, you and sister Jodi also let my big brother and sister happiness everyday, then I also will be happy, no matter how trouble them both were.

John: I will, Jodi also. And how about your Danny?

Fiona: Danny is best, I already saw how much good he was. Perhaps this was fate, my dog called Daniel, and Danny also called Daniel. I don't really care Danny handsome or not, clever or not, just I thought he prefects, we're always loving each other, he's good, already enough. Didn't like that boy called Allen, always came to looked for me, said he wants to pursuing me, I just heard already want to vomit.

John: You and Danny are most suitable, nobody can break up you both just like I and Britney, even we both still aren't be couple yet.

Fiona: Can you tell me how you feel on my big sister?

John: Britney, she is pretty, clever and kindness woman. She has a lot of bit, like knowledge….

Then John continues speaking, and Fiona is listening John speaking.

Next day

Amity Park

Entire ghosts are coming out from ghost zone. And the citizens of Amity Park thought entire ghosts have come out to chaos even attack again, Jack and Maddie saw they both elders quickly with Jazz and Sam to protecting citizens and preventing entire ghosts to chaos. Four of them just to beat down few ghosts already stopped by Skulker and Walker. The citizens so fear, but the entire ghosts came out, and they are explaining in fact they came out aren't want to chaos or attack, and they announced entire ghosts wouldn't come out to chaos or attack anymore, they already created belong their own world, ghost zone changed to 'Ghost World.' Also entire ghosts proved to citizens, they were truly in peace, not just boast only. Citizens already believed, but Fenton and Sam still not believed them. But the entire ghosts don't care how they are thinking of them(ghosts), also citizens asked if the entire ghosts come back on, and Frosbite answered now they are in making out the inventions, can make the ghosts without the power if they attack the citizens, the power will be turn off, but still not done yet. And then entire ghosts announced a lot of things, and the entire ghosts have left. Before left, entire ghosts told the citizens, was Danny made them want in peace, said Danny let us know chaos and attack just meaningless, it's better do good things more better.

This is breaking news, Amity Park reporter already reported, whole world knew the news, and citizens so happy, many people are celebrating. But for Jack and Maddie, they must find other job, because now the entire ghosts not bad/evil anymore. Also Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Sam, for entire ghosts bad to good, four of them really no idea.

End Of Part 3

The End


End file.
